Again I turn Around to You
by The Amazing Miss M
Summary: Traditionally the House of Black has only produced Slytherins, what happens to the one who wasn't?
1. First Impressions

Part One: First Impressions 

**_'First impressions are always most important.'_ **Sirius's parents had drummed that into him nearly from birth. **_'One must always be a complete gentleman. One never knows who is watching.'_** All of these platitudes were to prepare him for a life apart from his family; today that life would begin.

He looked over to his trunk, which was decorated with green and silver in anticipation of his becoming a Slytherin. **_'All Blacks are either Slytherins or traitors to our heritage,'_** his mother had often told him. That was the reason he said nothing about his dislike of the cold colors.

_'What if I am not in Slytherin?'_ Sirius thought suddenly._ 'There _are_ three other houses.'_

**_'If one is not a Slytherin, then Ravenclaw is the only alternative,'_ **his mother's voice chided him. **_'Though one has to be careful of the pollution the Mudbloods cause.'_**

Buried under his textbooks and clothes were copies of Muggle books that his cousin Andromeda had smuggled to him. Sirius was actually looking forward to meeting Muggleborns. He had a feeling they were going to be more interesting than the pureblooded wizards he had known since birth. He would never voice those thoughts out loud to his parents though._ 'Don't want even more missed meals._'

"The train leaves in an hour." Mr. Black entered the room. "Your bags are packed. The house elves will take them down to the station. Go take leave of your mother, then meet me in the front hall."

Sirius nodded his understanding and quickly walked to his mother's morning room making sure not to rumple his robes. **_'A Black is an image of the Wizarding world at its best.'_**

Sirius smoothed his robe nervously and knocked on the door. "Enter," his mother's voice was as cold as ever.

He entered and bowed first to his aunt and then his mother. "There may be hope for him yet Arachne," his aunt said. "His manners are much improved."

"We were afraid that we might have to put the Imperious curse on him to make him behave at Hogwarts." His mother inclined her head to her sister. "Thankfully he seems to have outgrown that little phase."

"So what method _did_ you use?" his aunt asked as eagerly as politeness would allow.

"Starvation mostly," Mrs. Black raised her eyebrow. "Andromeda giving you trouble again?"

Her sister raised her eyebrow as well. "Of course not."

The two women nodded their understanding. "Well boy?" Mrs. Black demanded.

"I've come to take my leave Madam." Sirius gave her another bow.

"Come here." She reached out her hand to him. He moved closer and she grabbed his chin. "Do nothing to disgrace this family or you'll wish that what happened to your last horse was all that would happen to you." She let go of his face and held out her hand again.

He kissed her hand and left after bowing to his aunt.

* * *

"Damn Mudbloods," Mr. Black said under his breath as they moved about Platform 9 ¾. Sirius was keeping close to his father, not for the security that it would afford him, but merely for appearances. "If they did not insist on having a mundane way to the school we could just Floo you all in."

"Black, a pleasure to see you." Sirius's heart leapt at the sound of that voice.

"Snape." His father greeted his friend.

"Thantos, why don't we allow the children to board the train?" Samuel Snape gestured to his son and daughter beside him. "They don't need us for that."

"Certainly. I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now." The two men moved off leaving their progeny behind.

The elder of the two Snapes gave the boys a small smile. "Don't be late getting on the train." She stalked off to the other end of the platform.

"Same old Ursa," Sirius commented to his friend.

"As if she could change," the two boys smiled at each other.

"I was afraid that your mother was going to send you to Beauxbatons. It was all Aunt Solaris could talk about last month," Sirius confessed.

"Fear does not become those of pure blood," The other boy reminded him.

"As if Aunt Solaris isn't terrified of mice," Sirius scoffed.

The other boy grinned. "Which is why you let those mice loose on your parent's last dinner party."

"I never," Sirius said haughtily.

"Come on," The other boy teased, "who else would have the opportunity? You and your brother were the only children in the house, and I can't imagine one of the adults stooping to that no matter what they think of her."

"How did you hear about the prank then?" Sirius demanded.

"Aunt Solaris made the rounds the next day," Severus told him. "It was all she could talk about. You're very lucky they never figured out it was you."

"Sirius and Severus, what a surprise," a voice drawled from behind Sirius. "If you two need any help feel free to ask."

"Thank you, Lucius." The boys chorused.

Lucius gave them a smile. "Its always a pleasure to help the new Slytherins."

As he walked away the two boys exchanged looks. "Well Mr. Snape, shall we board the train before someone else decides to 'help' the new Slytherins."

"Of course Mr. Black. We Slytherins are well loved, but one never knows when that one person who hates us might appear." Severus led the way to the train and the two found an empty compartment.

"Severus?" Sirius asked as they sat down. "Do you ever think of being in a house other than Slytherin?"

Severus looked puzzled. "Ravenclaw might not be so bad, Hufflepuff would be abysmal," the boys shivered. "Nothing is worse than the thought of being in Gryffindor though. However, we don't need to worry, the Blacks and the Snapes have _always_ been in Slytherin."

Sirius turned to the window to think about this as the train pulled out of the station. **_'Pureblooded Wizards and Slytherin are synonymous in all the best families.'_** His mother's genealogy lessons had been quite clear on that point. **_'Unless you're prepared to live like the Weasleys, then you live Slytherin.'_**

Sirius sighed.

A noise outside the compartment brought Sirius out of his thoughts. Both he and Severus remained seated, though alert, when the door burst open and two other boys spilled in.

"Sorry about that," The smaller of the two intruders said sheepishly.

"Is there room for us in here?" The other boy asked looking around.

"That depends on who you are. We can't let just anyone sit with us. Can we?" Severus addressed the last to Sirius who shook his head.

"I'm James Potter." The bigger boy grinned. Sirius felt himself begin to grin in response; a sharp glance from Severus stopped the grin in its tracks.

"Peter Pettigrew," The smaller boy squeaked.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew," Severus squeaked the second boy's name to mock him. "But these seats are taken."

"Come on now!" James sputtered. "There is no one here!"

"My sister and her friends are on their way I'm sure," Severus replied. "Don't you agree, Sirius?"

All three of the boys looked to Sirius. Peter gave him a pleading look. Sirius met James's eyes for a second. '_He seems nice enough,' _Sirius thought. _'However Severus is the one who is going to be my house mate for the rest of the year.'_

"I'm sure Ursa will be here soon," Sirius said apologetically to James.

James looked like he wanted to explode, but before he could Lucius Malfoy poked his head into their compartment. "Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"This rabble," Severus waved his hand to indicate James and Peter, "won't believe me when I tell them there was no room for them here."

Lucius looked Peter and James over. "This compartment is reserved for Slytherins only."

James obviously decided that the older boy was more of a threat then Sirius and Severus had been. He gave them all a small smile. "We're sorry for our mistake."

"Could happen to anyone I'm sure." Severus called as Lucius herded the two younger boys out of the compartment.

"That wasn't very nice," Sirius said the moment the door closed.

Severus laughed. "Since when have the Snapes and Blacks been concerned with being nice? We are the top of the Wizarding ladder, everyone bows to us."

"They were wearing robes like they were born to them. They must have been born into Wizarding families," Sirius protested.

"The Potters are a mildly affluent family with no influence what so ever," Severus informed him. "The Pettigrews are slightly more tolerable, but that family is in _service_. All in all it would have been better to have one of the Weasleys here with us than either of them."

"And we can therefore be rude to them?" Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"It isn't rude if you are merely stating fact," argued Severus. "Maybe I could have been more diplomatic, but if Ursa had come in here and seen Potter and Pettigrew here she would have been a lot worse."

Sirius sighed again. "Don't you ever get tired of the rules?"

"Sometimes," admitted Severus. "However, I recognize that they exist for a reason. We must follow them or suffer the consequences."

"Will you promise me something?" Sirius looked down at the floor.

"Depends," Severus evaded.

**_'Never promise anything before you know what you're getting into. You owe your family and your house that much.'_**

"No matter what happens, no matter which house we end up in. No matter where life takes us, we'll still be friends. Or, at the very least still talk." Sirius expected Severus to laugh at him, and was surprised when the other boy appeared to actually be thinking about what he said.

"I guess that it is a safe enough promise," Severus said after his deliberation. He brought his wand out of his robe.

Sirius copied the movement and their wands touched.

"We, Severus Snape and Sirius Black, promise to always be friends. No matter what life hands us," the boys said in unison.

"No doing magic on the train." Ursa Snape entered the compartment. "Lucius told me you two had a problem with some trash. I am glad to see that you two can recognize bottom feeders when you see them. Its an ability that will come in handy at Hogwarts since they allow more Mudbloods each year."

"Excuse me?" A female voice behind Ursa asked politely. "Is there room in that compartment?"

"Not for Mudbloods," Lucius's voice answered her.

"Thank you, Lucius," Ursa simpered at the blond.

"Just doing my job as a Prefect." Lucius returned her smile.

"I hear that Flint brought some interesting artifacts from his father's collection." Ursa tilted her head to look up at Lucius.

"Would you like an escort my dear lady?" Lucius bowed with a flourish. As she took his arm he nodded to Severus and Sirius. "The train will arrive in ten minutes."

Sirius sighed yet again when the door closed.

"You're beginning to sound like a dog," observed Severus.

"There are days when I feel like one," Sirius admitted. "Jumping when told too, coming when called."

"The Aristocracy: exceptionally well trained dogs," Severus mused. "How appropriate."

"Our parents will kick us and yet still demand loyalty," Sirius said not meeting his friend's eyes.

"It is all in the best interests," Severus said quietly.

"Ours or theirs?" Sirius looked at the other boy.

"In the end it's the same thing." Severus finally managed to catch Sirius's eye.

"Is it?"

TBC


	2. A Glance in the Dark says Nothing

Part Two: A glance in the dark says nothing 

**_'If at first you don't succeed then you obviously weren't trying hard enough.'_**

Sirius was sitting in his bed wondering where things had gone wrong. He and the rest of the first years had followed Hagrid across the lake, Severus had snagged a boat for them easily enough and they had laughed at the reactions of some of other students. Not a few of them turned green when they realized exactly how they were to get to the castle. Their laughter wasn't out loud of course, but to those who truly knew the boys would have been shocked at the strength of their mirth. **_'Emotional displays are signs of weakness.'_** Mrs. Black had always maintained.

Upon reaching the castle a stern woman, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, lead them into a large antechamber to wait.

"The moment of truth is at hand." Severus told Sirius.

"And why is that?" James Potter called from where he was standing. The boys black hair, which had been messy before, was even more messy thanks to the wind over the lake, he was also obviously still sore about what happened on the train.

"Because we find out exactly what you, and everyone else here, is made of." Severus said calmly. "_You_ might be an over courageous and dumb Gryffindor. He might be a wise, but misguided Ravenclaw." Severus pointed to a small boy with bland features. "He might be a humpty-dumpty Hufflepuff." Severus looked at Peter, "or in a very long shot, you might all become Slytherins with Sirius and I."

"How are we sorted?" A redheaded girl asked cautiously.

"One of the sixth years said we had to fight a troll." A brown haired boy said with a fearful quiver in his voice.

Sirius exchanged glances with Severus. Their parents had told them what to expect, but who were they to argue with legend?

**_'Knowledge is power, so make sure you have the monopoly on it.'_**

McGonagall soon returned to usher them into the Great Hall. As they entered Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table, he noticed his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix watching him. His gaze moved along the table and in his mind he named all the students sitting there. They were all Pureblooded like him, that was the main Slytherin trait.

The first years were brought to a stop in front of the faculty table and the sorting hat was brought out. Sirius only half listened to the song it sang, he knew by heart the gist of it. Godric favored those brave and impulsive wizards who passed through the doors. Rowena took the studious under her wing, Helga looked to the loyal and sturdy for her house and then there was Salazar. Salazar favored the cunning, the pure. **_'The Blacks, the Snapes, the Flints, the Malfoys, the LeStranges. All were students when Hogwarts began, and are students still.'_**

Sirius was suddenly shoved forward by Severus. He looked up at McGongall realizing for the first time that the Hall was now silent. McGonagall gave him an impatient look, and he gathered that it was his turn atop the stool.

Sirius swallowed nervously and sat down facing the older students. The sorting hat was lowed down onto his head and a voice began to fill his head.

**"Black. Sirius Black. I suppose you think I should just shunt you into Slytherin with out a second thought."** The hat sounded thoughtful. **"I must admit that it is tempting to do just that, but I see so much more here then could ever be realized down in the dungeons. You are a flower, you need the sun, therefore you should be:"**

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

Sirius sat there on the stool in shock. _Gryffindor?_ **_'Gryffindors are hot headed Muggle loving fools.'_** His mother was going to be livid.

A hand plucked the sorting hat off his head. The Gryffindor table was cheering wildly, but Sirius's gaze was drawn back to his cousins in Slytherin. The people he had known since birth looked stunned to say the least, his cousins wouldn't meet his eyes. Well, all except Andromeda. From the Ravenclaw table she clapped her support.

The cheering Gryffindors came to a faltering stop as they realized that their newest house mate hadn't moved. Sirius jumped off the stool at McGonagall's pointed cough, but instead of heading to the tables turned to look at Dumbledore.

"There has to be some mistake." He said politely.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I have never known the hat to make a mistake Mr. Black. Please take a seat with your new house so we can continue."

Shaking with the shock of it all Sirius gave Dumbledore a bow before heading over to the far side of the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the first years were sorted with Sirius paying only minimal attention. Andrew Conners was sorted into Hufflepuff, Jane Doyle was a new Ravenclaw. Terrence Elmont was the first new Slytherin, Lily Evans joined Sirius in Gryffindor. More and more of the students went under the hat. Stella Kingston.... Hufflepuff, Remus Lupin... Gryffindor, Impetual Malfoy.... Slytherin, Nathan Norton.... Ravenclaw, Evelyn Norton.... Slytherin. Peter Pettigrew, followed by James Potter, ended up in Gryffindor.

_Sort of makes you think you should have been nicer to them._ His mind smirked. Sirius told his mental voices to be quiet and retreated further into himself until he heard the name he had been dreading. "Severus Snape." McGonagall called.

The small boy stepped forward, his black eyes caught Sirius's briefly before turning aside to look toward the Slytherin table. Sirius watched Severus's face disappear as the hat was placed on his head.

**"Slytherin!"**

For the second time that night Sirius felt like the world had dropped out from beneath his feet. Severus didn't even glance in his direction again, but strode purposefully over to the cheering Slytherins.

_Maybe you are more Gryffindor then you thought._ His mind's voice was back. _As if Severus would put himself in the public position of being friends with a Gryffindor._

The opening feast passed with Sirius eating very little. He had tried to catch Severus's eye again as they left the hall, but the Slytherin hurried after Lucius with out a glance back.

Numbly Sirius had trudged after the Gryffindor prefects. He didn't notice when Potter and Pettigrew warned Lupin against him. He climbed into his bed with his clothes on, and drawn the curtains around him. _I wonder what Mother is going to say._

_

* * *

_  
The first day of the term dawned brightly, which didn't suit Sirius at all. He hadn't slept much the night before. James Potter, an early riser, had thrown back the curtains of Sirius's bed so that the sun could shine directly into his eyes.

A headache reminded Sirius that not only had he been sparse on sleep last night, but he hadn't eaten much either. He rolled out of bed shaking off the shivers and turned toward his trunk. There was some evidence that someone had tried to break into it, Sirius gave silent thanks to his parents who had insisted on putting wards on it.

About a half an hour later a showered and changed Sirius entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "Its good to see that you're feeling better." The female Gryffindor prefect called out to him as he sat down. "We were beginning to wonder if you were just going to pine away."

"You appear to have offended your year mates." A redheaded girl sitting next to him commented. "Two of them were talking about you this morning and it wasn't flattering."

Sirius bent his head down to show that he wasn't in the mood to talk. The other Gryffindors shrugged and left him alone, until someone sat down next to him.

"Sirius?" Sirius's eyes were drawn to the amber eyed boy next to him. "I'm Remus, we're dorm mates?"

"Sorry," Sirius mumbled. "I'm just having a little trouble adjusting."

Remus gave him a bright smile. "Yeah, it sort of hits you suddenly doesn't it." Sirius was entranced as the other boy laughed. "One minute you're living in a cozy home with parents who love you. The next you're being sorted into a house in a drafty old castle with people you barely know."

Sirius tilted his head. "It wasn't that. My parents weren't much for affection. Our house in the country is even draftier than this place, and I don't think anyone could call the town house cozy."

"Oh," Remus blinked.

A great whoosh of air heralded the owl post. Sirius watched for his family's owl and wasn't surprised to see it carrying a distinctive red envelope.

"Someone's mother is mad." An older Gryffindor joked.

Sirius swallowed as the letter was dropped onto his plate. He reached for the Howler intending to take it and run to a private place, but the moment his hand touched it the envelope burst into flame.

**"GRYFFINDOR!!" **His mother's voice seemed to fill the hall. **"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT A SON OF MY BODY WOULD ALLOW HIMSELF TO BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! BLACKS ARE SLYTHERINS! IT HAS BEEN THIS WAY FOR UNCOUNTABLE CENTURIES! EVER SINCE THE FIRST BLACK SET FOOT IN HOGWARTS! I AM ASHAMED THAT _I_ COULD BARE A SON WHO WAS SORTED INTO THE HOUSE THAT HAS TRADITIONALLY BEEN OUR ENEMIES! EVEN ANDROMEDA WAS ONLY A RAVENCLAW! _HUFFLEPUFF_ WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER!"** The voice stopped abruptly.

Sirius, who had buried his head in his hands, looked up hopefully. **"We're coming to sort this all out."** His mother's voice sounded calmer. **"We'll have you in Slytherin, where you belong, in no time at all."**

The paper finished burning with a pop.

"I guess that answers my question." Remus said quietly. "You were expecting to be sorted into another house."

"All Blacks are either Slytherins or Traitors." Sirius intoned flatly. "Ravenclaw is the only acceptable alternative."

"Wow," Remus gave him a lopsided grin. "All my parents tell me is to be careful who I talk to around the full moon."

"Too true." A sleepy seventh year cut in. "Moon equal full equal werewolves equal bad."

The prefect who had expressed concern over Sirius earlier now leaned over to the seventh year. "You, Mr. Brown, need to sleep. Not stay up until God Knows When going over Quidditch strategies."

"Do you want us to win this year or not Miss Wood?" Brown yawned. "If you don't then I hope you won't mind me sleeping through the year."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Sirius. "So, is there anything more to you then what has been evidenced already?"

"Why are you bothering with that Slytherin?" James Potter called down the table to Remus.

"He was sorted into Gryffindor." Remus pointed out calmly. "Didn't you hear Dumbledore last night? The hat is never wrong."

"Or Dumbledore could just be losing it." James returned. "Nothing is infallible."

"My parents would agree with you Mr. Potter." Sirius said rubbing his eyes.

"I think everyone in Hogsmeade is aware of how your parents feel." Remus gave Sirius another grin.

Sirius returned the grin half heartedly and did what he had been avoiding so far during breakfast; He looked over to the Slytherin table. Severus was talking to another first year, one that Sirius was surprised to say he didn't know. Severus briefly raised his eyes and the two boys made eye contact.

Before Sirius could signal that he wanted to talk to Severus a hand was placed on his shoulder. "You okay?" Andromeda Black looked at her younger cousin worriedly.

"A little shaken." He admitted.

**_"Blacks never admit weakness."_**

_Yeah, well Blacks are never in Gryffindor either._

"I can imagine." She smiled. "Suddenly announcing to the world that you are very different from your family is one of the harder things to deal with. Especially since it wasn't your choice to have it exposed."

Sirius looked back over the Slytherin table. Severus was standing up to leave. "If you'll excuse me." He smiled to his cousin.

She nodded and headed back to the Ravenclaw table.

"I'll see you in History of Magic." He said to Remus as he hurried off after his friend.

* * *

Sirius caught up with Severus outside the Great Hall. The moment Severus saw him he rounded on the other boy. "How could you!" Severus demanded. "You must have known that the hat was going to place you in Gryffindor. That the only explanation for that promise you made me make." 

"I didn't know!" Sirius protested. "I tried to make Dumbledore see last night that it was a mistake, but he wouldn't listen. My parents are coming to put pressure on him to correct this fiasco."

"Just stay away from me until then." Severus snapped. "I'm getting enough grief from the older students as is with out it becoming common knowledge that we're friends."

"Are we?" Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Because I wasn't aware that friends made unfounded accusations based solely on what was a third party judgment."

"You should have been a Slytherin." Lucius drawled from behind the two boys. "But since you aren't perhaps you should leave those of us who are alone. Don't you agree Severus?"

Severus lowered his eyes from Sirius's face. "Of course Lucius."

"Is this Gryffindork bothering you?" The older boy asked.

Severus glanced up and met Sirius's pleading eyes. "Yes he is."

"Very well then." Lucius's drawl became more pronounced. "Mr. Black, I think you have a detention or two coming your way."

* * *

End Notes:

- There is a fic, somewhere, where Draco gets sorted into Gryffindor and tries to get out. I don't think I copied that fic, as I sincerely can't remember it very well. But if I did I am sorry.

- I just couldn't imagine Mrs. Black, from all we hear about her in Book 5, taking the knowledge that her son is in Gryffindor all that well.

- Please Review


	3. Oil and Water

Again I turn Around to You 

Part Three: Oil and Water 

**_'Fear is something that Blacks inspire, not that Blacks feel.'_**

_Unless you're the child of a Black,_ Sirius reflected while dozing off in History of Magic. A more boring class he couldn't imagine. **_'A person with no grasp of History is no one at all.' _**His mother had always said. **_'Only those with a knowledge of what comes before can shape what comes ahead. As a Black you are bound to move mountains.'_**

She had insisted that he learn the history from her, and he found that Binns wasn't deviating much from what she taught. _ So one useless class down, a couple more to go. _He thought with out enthusiasm. 

He glanced around the room and noticed that he wasn't the only one not paying attention. James and Peter were passing notes and giggling. Sirius flicked his wand and the parchment came lazily over to his hand. Peter, who had just written the last note, turned to glare at Sirius. James put a hand on the smaller boy's arm before he could pull out his wand. 

Sirius sent them both a smirk before looking at the parchment. 

_P - God this class is sooo boring! Do you think Binns was more lively before becoming incorporeal? - J_

_J - Probably not. Sir Nicholas isn't very much changed according to my father, and _he _wrote Nick's biography. - P_

_P - Did you see the Slytherin's face last night? I thought he was going to faint, and all for being sorted into Gryffindor. - J_

_J - His high and mighty self in Gryffindor? Blasphemy! - P_

_P - We should prank him, it would be easy enough, we share a dorm. To bad that trunk of his had such tight spells on it. Did you hear that Howler though? - J_

_J - I laughed at the idea that not even his parents want anything to do with him! - P_

Sirius stared in horror at the piece of parchment in his hand. _Not even his parents want to have anything to do with him. _Sirius reread Peter's last note. _'Well, they don't, they're always going on about how much of a disappointment I am to them_.' He glanced over to James and Peter who were looking superior at having gotten their say. '_They can only hold this over me if they think I care. So I have to show them that I don't._' 

Sirius relaxed his hold on the parchment, and with another flick of his wand he sent it back to James. 

"What was on that Parchment?" Remus asked as they walked to their next class. 

"Theories on how Binns died." Sirius said curtly. 

"And that made you look like you wanted nothing better than to kill James and Peter?" Remus looked skeptical. 

"It was nothing." Sirius said. 

"Come on." Remus grabbed his arm. "Something is bothering you!" 

"What's you're problem." Sirius hissed. "It's not like you know me." 

Remus recoiled from him. "It's not like you let me." He walked away from the other boy. 

Remus, who had sat next to Sirius in History, wouldn't even look at the darker boy when he entered the Potions classroom. Potions was the one subject Sirius had only a little background in. His mother said that potions making was an odious task. 

**_'Why do it at all when someone, who will no doubt be better at it than you, can be paid to do it.'_**

Severus loved it though, and through him Sirius was aware of the basics. He decided to ignore the rejected feeling he got whenever he looked at Remus, and concentrate on finding out why Severus found the subject so fascinating. 

_'God you're pathetic.' _His mind told him as he drifted off during a basics of the cauldron lecture. _'Not only have you lost your best friend, but you've managed to alienate the only person whose tried to be your friend with no foreknowledge of who you are.'_

_'We don't know that.'_ He told himself cynically. _'For all we know he was sent to school here for the purpose of making a connection with a pureblood family.'_

"Mr. Black." Professor Davies slapped a book down in front of him. "Day dreaming in this class will do you know good, and in the future may cause great harm. Potions is an exact science, if you get one thing wrong lives might be lost. As this is your first day no points will be taken, and no detention granted. If this behavior continues, both will be resorted to." The Professor looked at each of the students in turn. "Dismissed." 

Sirius stopped one of the girls not far from the Potions classroom. "Hi," he said shyly. 

She smiled at him. "I'm Lily." 

"Lily," he smiled back. "I'm Sirius. Um, what is our assignment for the next Potions class?" 

"You really must have been daydreaming." She shook her head. "We have to write a paper on the properties of Aconite." 

"Thanks." Sirius said with relief. "I don't think I slept much last night." 

"The first night in a new place is always the worst." Lily agreed. "And this castle! It's humongous. I read about it of course, but nothing prepares you really." 

"You a Muggleborn?" Sirius asked as they entered the Great Hall. 

"I'll never get used to the term 'Muggle' but yes. I am from a non-wizarding family." Lily agreed. 

"I've never met anyone who didn't grow up in a wizarding family before." Sirius confessed. 

"I've been comparing notes, and it isn't all that differant." Lily laughed. 

Sirius sat down next to Remus. "I'd like to apologize for earlier." 

Remus tilted his head. "Why? You were perfectly in your right to refuse to answer my question." 

"I know." Sirius said. "But I was still rude. Part of it is my family has been in Slytherin for so many generations and I guess I was just shocked to not be there. All my friends are there and it is difficult for me to make new friends since up till now everyone I've met has been pre-approved by my parents." 

"Wow." Remus laughed. "And I thought _my_ parents were strict." 

"They didn't want me polluted with those of a lesser social standing." Sirius explained. 

Lily laughed. "So your family comes into town for the season?" 

"Yes." Sirius grimaced. "The adults throw these large parties that we children don't get to attended. We always snuck down and watched anyway, but if we were caught." Sirius shivered. 

**_'Children should do what they're told. Be seen not heard. If you are going to sneak about, do it right!'_**

"But you know all the kids in Slytherin. So you must have had some contact." Remus reasoned. 

"Well," Sirius shrugged. "I'm related to most of them. The family gatherings often have hundreds of people there, and children are required to attended _those_." 

**_'Stay out of trouble. Don't get underfoot. Speak politely when talked to. No lip or you'll feel it later.'_**

"Isn't inbreeding wonderful?" James nastily drew Sirius back out of his thoughts. 

Sirius stared at him. The blue eyed boy met him look for look. Finally Sirius put his hands on the table and stood up. "Look..." 

"Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall loomed over them. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, the password is Vitamin C." 

The Muggleborns all giggled at the password earning them an exasperated look from McGonagall. Sirius, who didn't get the joke, shot them looks but left the Hall with out saying anything. 

Once outside he realized that he had no clue where the Headmaster's office was located. He was debating whether or not to go back into the Great Hall to ask McGonagall when he felt the air around him chill. 

"Having a problem Mr. Black." 

Sirius looked up to see the Bloody Baron hovering just above him. 

"I was wondering where the Headmaster's office was, Sir." Sirius confessed. 

"Ah yes." The Baron nodded. "I did think I saw your parents earlier. A marvelous woman your mother is, a true Slytherin. You aren't though, are you?" The Ghost seemed to be looking through him. "Second floor, behind the Griffin." 

Sirius blinked. "What?" 

"The Headmaster's office is the on the second floor behind the Griffin." The Baron said curtly. 

Sirius gave him a small bow before striding off in the direction of the stairs. 

Mrs. Black was staring down at Professor Dumbledore with a look of reproach when Sirius entered the Headmsaster's office. The three adults all turned to look at him when he shut the door, so he fell into his old habits. He bowed and waited to be spoken too. 

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled. "Sirius my boy, come and take a seat." 

Sirius cast another glance at his parents before taking the proffered chair. 

"This _should_ be straight forward Albus." Mr. Black sighed. "Just put the boy into Slytherin house. Nothing could be easier." 

"The Sorting Hat..." Dumbledore began. 

"Is obviously off its rocker!" Mrs. Black interrupted harshly. "As are you! The boy is a Black, ergo he should be in _Slytherin_." 

Sirius noticed, in a quiet corner of his mind, that the portraits of former Headmasters were avidly watching the developing scene. 

"Now Arachne," Dumbledore smiled. "That is not entire correct." Mrs. Black glared him. "Damien Black was in Gryffindor a few years ahead of me, and Malaria Black was a Gryffindor in the 1500's. It has happened before." Mrs. Black's gaze didn't even waver at this news. "All of the Gryffindor Blacks have been powerful, _influential. _Can you deny your son that opportunity?" 

Mrs. Black looked like she wanted nothing more than to deny Sirius even the right to live. Mr. Black put a hand on his wife's arm before she could jump up and start screaming at Dumbledore. 

"Is there anyway _at all_, that we could have his house affiliation changed?" Mr. Black asked. "Money isn't an issue here. Ever wanted something you thought you couldn't have?" 

"Actually," Dumbledore's gaze became distant. "I've always wanted peace between the purebloods and those of not so pureblood but baring that a lifetime supply of M & M's could probably do the trick." 

The three Blacks looked at him blankly. 

Dumbledore sighed, "as the paintings around us would no doubt tell you, a student has never been allowed to change houses in the first year. If Mr. Black so wishes he can be sorted again next year." 

"It will be to late next year!" Mrs. Black declared. "By that time he'll be polluted by the Gryffindor nonsense! If it weren't to late I'd be sending him to a school with better management!" 

"However," Mr. Black said quietly. "He will have to stay here this year." 

"Unless you want him to be a year behind." Dumbledore agreed. 

"Mr. Black." Mrs. Black stood up and adressed her husband. "I think we have no further business with Professor Dumbledore." The two elder Blacks nodded to the Headmaster and left. 

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "There is really nothing that can be done?" 

"Do you _really_ want to be in Slytherin Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked. "The sorting hat would have put you there if you had requested it, it _does_ listen to the students. Think about this, are you the type that flourishes in dark places?" 

Sirius thought about this, hadn't he been feeling like Slytherin was wrong for him. Wasn't this a chance to prove to his parents, _to himself_, that there was nothing wrong in being different? 

_If I do well, if I stay out of trouble, maybe they'll see that they don't need to do what they do to me._

Sirius nodded to Dumbledore. Dumbledore beamed at him. "Go now. I'm sure you can make it to the end of lunch before your next class." 

Sirius left the room nearly shaking with relief. _"That didn't go all that badly."_ He thought. _"I would have thought my parents would been a lot nastier."_

Sirius stepped off the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office and was about to head for the Great Hall when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Gryffindor!" His mother hissed in his ear. He was dragged into a classroom not far from the Griffin statue. 

"How could you!" She said as they sat him down. "I brought you up right!" 

"Arachne." Mr. Black said sternly. "As you said earlier the Sorting Hat is obviously off its rocker. I'm sure that if we look closely among our friends then we could find somone with something to gain out of this." 

Mrs. Black looked thoughtfull. "Obviously some tampering was done." 

"Thats my girl." Mr. Black smiled. "Sirius will need to get to class soon." 

Mrs. Black looked over to Sirius. "If your grades are less then perfect, if you put your foot out of line one to many times, you _will_ regret it." She swept out of the room. 

Mr. Black stood up and looked down at his eldest son. "Can't say I'm not disappointed about this Gryffindor thing. Just don't mess up." He followed his wife. 

Sirius sighed. _"Why me?"_

End Notes - 

This is the second incarnation of this chapter and I am so much happier with this one than with the original.. 

Please Review. 


	4. Silence is Golden

Again I turn to You 

Part Four: Silence is Golden

**_'Walk with dignity, for it is your first, last and best defense.'_**

Sirius walked to the library barely maintaining his calm. He clutched his bag in his hands wishing that he dared to yell at his roommates. _'Or slaughter them.' _He thought wryly. _'Though mother always said it was hard to get blood out of bed linens. So maybe I was right not to do it in the Dorm room.' _He sighed and leaned against a wall. _'But damn are they annoying!'_

Sirius had thought that James, Peter and himself were at a truce. An uneasy truce perhaps, but a truce nonetheless. Only this morning the three of them had ganged up on Remus to ship the sickly boy off to the infirmary.

_'Maybe I should have been more suspicious of their motivations.' _He mused.

**_'Everyone wants something from you, you just have to make the decisions that bring you the most in return.' _**His mother's voice rang in his head.

_'Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she didn't have an edict from her family not to make friends with any of her house mates.'_ He thought angrily. He took a deep breath and took a moment to be glad there was no one else about.

**_'Losing ones temper is letting the other person know he has won.'_**

_'Well, I didn't really lose my temper at the two of them. I just left.'_

Once the three had gotten Remus, the peacemaker, safely into Madam Pomfrey's care, James and Peter had set about making the loudest racket Sirius had ever heard. From music spells to exploding snap, the first year boy's dorm was not a place that allowed study.

"So its off to the library where dwell the books." He murmured.

"Talking to yourself?" Sirius was grabbed from behind and spun around to face Lucius Malfoy. "Christ Black. All it takes is a batty old hat putting you into the Loony Bin and you end up as crazy as the rest of them. Where is _your_ Slytherin pride?"

"Tossed away when the Sorting hat failed to place him in Slytherin no doubt." Narcissa Black joined Lucius standing over Sirius.

"Narci...?" Sirius pleaded.

"I don't think it is proper for Gryffindors to address Slytherin Prefects with such familiarity." Lucius drawled drawing out his wand.

"And _I_ wasn't aware that Prefects were supposed to make a habit of terrorizing the first years." The Head Girl, a Gryffindor who had been passing by, glared at the two Slytherins.

"I was having a chat with my cousin." Narcissa said coldly. "Surely that is allowed Ann."

"Of course it is." The Head Girl smiled with out warmth. "However I am to remind you that the Prefects meeting is starting soon."

"We'll be there." Lucius attempted to dismiss Ann.

"Actually Lucius." The blond girl smiled him maliciously. "If you can be spared I would like to talk to you for a moment about the number of Gryffindor detentions."

Lucius looked at Narcissa who gave him a nod. "I can always spare time for you." He fell into step with the Head Girl.

"You boy." Narcissa hissed as the other two moved away. "Are going to be an example to all Slytherins. We'll talk about you and your failure for years."

"You do know that I am to be resorted at the beginning of next year." Sirius met her eyes.

"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor." Narcissa sniffed. "I doubt they'll let you come back."

Sirius was struck by an odd pang at that. It wasn't that he was happy here. _'Far from it in fact.' _He acknowledged wryly. _'But, for the first time I'm free of the expectations that plague the purebloods life. I can be me, I don't have to put up with the constant criticism that comes with being friends with the rest of them.'_

Narcissa was still looking at him as if expecting a response.

"This is all still a year away." Sirius dismissed the conversation.

"True," Narcissa agreed. "Until then, we'll be watching you." She followed the path that Lucius and the Head Girl had taken only moments ago.

Sirius shrank to the floor and caught his breath again. He was beginning to think that throwing himself off the astronomy tower would be better than meeting any more of his family.

* * *

When Sirius finally made it to the Library nearly every seat was taken. The only table with free seats also seated the first year Slytherins. Sirius hesitated for a few moments before taking a seat as far away from the group as he could. 

He glanced down the table once and almost caught Severus's eyes upon him. The unknown first year, who was sitting next to Severus again, was also looking at him. The look in her eyes was nothing but cold.

"So Severus," The unknown Slytherin's voice carried down the table. "Tell us about your family home. I hear that the gardens include a nice Greek temple."

Sirius snorted drawing a few more looks his way.

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Snape Manor is nice enough, not up to the standards of Malfoy Manor is any way though."

_Don't sell your home short now._ Sirius thought.

"I heard that Black Manor was larger than Snape Manor." Sharlene Avery sneered looking straight at Sirius.

_Not that you've been to either._ Sirius lifted his eyes and met Snape's. Snape rolled his eyes to show that he had a similar thought but quickly averted them. _Interesting. _ Sirius mentally raised his eyebrows. _Does that mean he _is_ going to honor his promise?_

"Black Manor?" The unknown said. "Isn't there a _Sirius_ Black in our year?"

"_My_ family was never close to the Blacks." Evelyn Norton cast a glance in Sirius's direction. "But Severus, I remember you mentioning Sirius a time or two."

"Sirius Black," Severus tilted his head thoughtfully. "Why yes, he is indeed in our year. But one could hardly expect the scions of Slytherin to talk with a measly Gryffindor. Justina, I suggest you forget your desire for social climbing when it comes to the Blacks."

Sirius's head came up.

"And what of you Severus?" The newly named Justina simpered. "Evelyn seemed to imply that you were friends with this Sirius."

"If I were to imply that you were friends with Lily Evans, who is a Gryffindor Mudblood, would that make it true?" Severus countered. "There is more in heaven and earth than is dreamt of in your philosophy."

"Oh!" Justina exclaimed. "That was a good phrase."

Sirius gave a snort and wished that he dared look at Severus again.

"It's Shakespeare," Severus's voice dripped disdain.

"Wasn't he a Muggle?" Evelyn sounded shocked.

"The purebloods have always maintained a good relationship with the Muggle royalty." Impetua Malfoy looked down at the other girl. "Shakespeare was a favorite of the first Queen Elizabeth."

**_'If one wants to live the life, then one must live the History.'_**

"It is sad though," Impetua continued. "That the once proud house of Black has fallen to this." She cast her hand in Sirius's direction. "To have the house heir a Gryffindor."

"Don't you think you've gone a little to far?" Sirius spoke up. "A house may rise and fall on the actions of one man. But we are still young."

"Still time for you to do more damage?" Severus asked.

"Still time to repair damage done." Sirius shot back.

"Forgive and Forget?" Severus raised his eyebrow. "We wizards have long memories."

"Which makes for long grudges." Sirius's eyes flashed. "Unless you take steps to prevent it."

"You," Severus raised a finger to point straight at the other boy. "Are a Gryffindor."

Sirius recoiled from the table knocking his chair over in the process. He didn't even grab his unopened bag as he dashed out of the library in a headlong rush to anywhere else.

* * *

Sirius ended up running until he had nearly reached the Forbidden Forest. He collapsed in a heap about mere meters away from the edge. 

"Eh?" He heard from far above him. "What's this?"

Sirius glanced up to see Hagird standing above him.

"Blimey! It's young Mr. Black." The large man said kneeling down to the boy. "Now what're ye doin' down here Mr. Black? I never pegged you as one to roam."

Sirius collected himself, he glanced up hoping that there would be no reprimand.

"What'ave ya gott'n yourself into?" Hagrid had a worried expression. "Not many kids your age come down 'ere. 'Specially not in their first week. Wos it a dare? 'Cos I know that James Potter hasn't been all that nice to ya."

"It's nothing of the sort." Sirius told him. The barrage of words and concerns that the groundskeeper had were throwing him off balance. "I just needed to get out of the castle."

Hagrid beamed at him. "Well that's the Forbidden Forest behind you. You don't want ta go in there. My hut's not far from here, do you fancy a spot of tea?"

Sirius blanched inwardly. His mother only invited him to tea when she wanted to give him a lecture.

_'Maybe Hagrid is different.'_ The contrary voice in his mind said.

_'Hagrid's different all right.' _His cynical side kicked in. _'Eight feet different.'_

"Um... No thanks?" Sirius stared at the ground. "I have homework."

_'Which is in my bag. Which is in the library.'_

"Meybe you can drop in later." Hagrid smiled. "And bring your friends along too."

Sirius nodded and headed back to the School. His shoulders were slouched, and he wasn't paying attention so he was surprised when he ran into someone and was sent tumbling over the ground.

"You forgot this in the Library."

Sirius head snapped up. "Thank you." He took the bag.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Sirius said quietly. "I didn't know this would happen."

"I know." Severus sat down next to him. "I don't blame you really."

"I know." Sirius replied. "If the situation were the opposite and you were the one in Gryffindor, I don't know that I would act any different from you."

"Why wonder?" Severus said calmly. "What is done, is done."

"Is our friendship going to survive this?" Sirius asked.

"I gave my word." Severus smiled. "And the word of a Snape is worth much."

Sirius grinned.

"But I'm not so sure about the word of a Black." Severus continued solemnly. "What about you caving in to the anti-Slytherin sentiments that run rampant in Gryffindor?"

"You're right." Sirius sighed. "It's practically a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet."

"I trust that we won't actually have to kill ourselves." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"That can be debated for when we're found out." Sirius grinned again.

"It's almost dinner time." Severus got to his feet. "Care to walk ten feet apart in the same direction?"

Sirius smiled and shouldered his bag. "Only ten feet? I might still contaminate you at that distance."

Severus laughed for the first time in Sirius hearing since they got to Hogwarts.

* * *

End Notes: 

- I almost wanted to end this chapter at the sentence where Severus says "Here is your bag." But I didn't.

- This is the first time I've attempted to write Hagrid. I don't like his accent, its too easy to mess up.

- Please Review.


	5. The Harsh Moon Shines

Part Five: The Harsh Moon Shines 

**_'Remain calm in all situations. Remember: Revenge is a dish best served cold.'_**

After dinner Sirius had returned to the library until he was tossed out at closing time. His stated goal had been to avoid joining his dorm mates until absolutely necessary. He had gotten all of his homework done in the meantime and hadn't a clue how he was going to avoid them tomorrow.

All these thoughts had flown out of his head when he had entered the dorm room and seen the wreck that was once his trunk. _'I wonder if I'll ever find out how they got past those wards.' _He thought idly.

He looked at the splinter wood and noticed that none of his belongings were in the room. Sirius gave a brief prayer of thanks that he had all his homework and notes with him in his bag.

_'But what did they do with my stuff?'_ He looked about the darkened room. _'And where are they?'_

He moved through the room a sound drew his attention to the bathing room where he noticed that one of the showers was running. Sirius approached the stall quietly, hoping to surprise the boy inside and maybe get some answers.

He shoved back the curtain and his prepared speech died on his lips. In the stall were all of his worldly possessions. His copy of 'A Wizard of Earthsea' looked beyond repair. His dress robe seemed to have a torn hem. His copy of 'the Hound of the Baskervilles' was leaking onto the journal his brother had given him last Christmas. The rest of the stuff, primarily his clothes, seemed to be just wet.

He took a step into the stall and felt something crunch beneath his feet. He leapt back and crouched down to see what it was. _'No,' _he thought frantically. _'I absolutely refuse to believe....'_

"James Potter!" He yelled, forgetting everything in the blind rage that followed. "You insufferable little Cabbage!" He swept up as many of the broken pieces as he could before striding back into the dorm room.

James and Peter were lying on James's bed laughing.

"Oh look!" James pointed at the now wet Sirius. "The Chinless wonder is a little upset."

"I think he's a bit more than a little upset." Peter said noticing Sirius's face.

"A little upset?" Sirius growled. "Little doesn't even begin to describe it!"

James looked up at the boy towering over him and fell into a new bought of laughter. Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off the bed.

James jumped to his feet. "There was no call for that!"

"No call?" Sirius sneered. "I'm sorry, but I believe those were _my_ clothes you threw into the shower stall."

James threw his hands forward. "It was a harmless little prank. No one was hurt."

Sirius lunged at the other boy knocking him down to the floor. "Well maybe we should start with you then." He brought his hand up in a fist.

There was a sick crunch as Sirius's fist connected with James's nose.

"Mr. Black!" Peter had apparently run to Professor McGonagall. The imposing woman now filled the door to their dorm room.

At the sound of her voice, Sirius was snapped out of his rage. He looked up at her defiantly for a moment before shrinking into himself.

"Go to my office now." McGonagall told him. "Mr. Potter, I think we'd better get you to the infirmary."

* * *

While Sirius waited for McGonagall he stared out the window at the moon. The moon was full that night and it seemed amazingly large to the boy watching it. Sirius allowed himself to be lulled by its pull.

_'I can imagine what mother is going to say about this.' _He mentally winced. _'I can't think she'll be happy. Especially if she finds out I had Muggle books in my trunk.'_

The door to the office opened, saving Sirius from his thoughts. Professor McGonagall herded James and Peter inside and gestured for them to take seats. Once the boys were seated she crossed to her desk, sat down, and sized them all up.

"So Gentlemen." She said sternly. "What do you have to say in your defense?" James and Peter attempted to speak at once but McGonagall silenced them with a glare. "One at a time. I only have one set of ears after all. Mr. Black? Care to go first?" Sirius waved a half hearted hand to show that one of the other could proceed him. "Very well. Mr. Pettigrew?"

"We played a prank on him." Peter said sullenly. "He broke James's nose. And he doesn't speak to us!"

"I got the impression that it was mutual." McGonagall said coldly. "Anything to add Mr. Potter?"

"No." James said calmly. "The Slytherin git had it coming."

"Slytherin?" The Professor raised her eyebrow. "There are only Gryffindors in this room."

"But he wants to be in Slytherin!" James protested.

"He has told you this?" McGonagall tilted her head. "I thought you weren't on speaking terms."

"When we saw him and Snape on the train, they wouldn't let us sit with them because we weren't going to be in Slytherin." James ground out. "And he tried to get his house changed. His _parents_ came here to help with that. Everyone knows this."

"Mr. Black?" McGonagall glanced at the silent boy. "Do you wish to say anything?"

"Why?" Sirius asked. "It won't change their minds. It never does."

McGonagall looked like she wanted to say something, but refrained after a glance at the other two. "What was this prank that caused Mr. Black to get so upset."

"We broke his trunk open and put all his stuff into the shower." James told her.

"And turned the water." Sirius said bitterly. "Which means you owe me copies of the books you ruined."

The Head of Gryffindor looked at the other two students. "Nothing gives you the right to destroy someone else's property. You will replace what was ruined. Understood?"

James and Peter nodded.

She turned to Sirius. "I'm surprised that you resorted to physical violence over clothes and some books." She said quietly. "So you three will serve detention with me until I see signs that you can get along."

Peter groaned, Sirius and James just nodded.

"Very well, you three are dismissed." McGonagall turned to some papers on her desk.

James and Peter raced out of the room, but Sirius held back for a moment. Eventually the Professor raised her head to look at him. "Is there anything else Mr. Black?"

Sirius approached her desk and placed the shards from his pocket where she could see them. "Is there anything that can be done?"

McGonagall let her breath out slowly as she picked up the largest shard and turned it over in her hand. "_This_ is the catalyst that made you break Mr. Potter's nose." She stated. "Was it empty at the time?"

"Yes." Sirius told her.

"That is something at least." McGonagall put down the shard and rubbed her temple. "I'll see what I can do Mr. Black, but I give you no promises."

Sirius nodded. "I understand." He turned to leave.

"Mr. Black." The Professor called as he opened the door. He turned around to face her. "I would suggest you wear a pair of Mr. Lupin's pajamas tonight. You two are of a height."

Sirius gave her a small bow and left for the dorm.

* * *

End Notes:

- Yes this is shorter then the previous chapters. One reason is, it didn't fit with the fourth chapter, nor is it going to fit in the next chapter, so it is its own chapter. As my mother tells me, "Sometimes chapters are short."

- Please Review


	6. Another County Heard From

Part Six - Another County Heard From 

The next morning was spent in repairing the damage from the previous nights prank. A new trunk had appeared in the boy's room overnight and Sirius spent some time before breakfast packing it up.

His Muggle books were tossed out, the ink had run on most of them, and they had become unreadable. He cataloged them with Peter's help and left the list on James's bed. James glared at them both throughout the entire exercise.

_'I can't say I'm really hungry.'_ He thought as he trailed the other two down to breakfast. _'In fact, since Remus is the only roommate I can actually stand I might as well go see how he is doing.'_

Sirius was surprised when he entered the infirmary to see Remus covered in bandages. _'Didn't we hospitalize him for a fever?'_

"Sirius." Remus's eyes widened.

"Hey," he gave the other boy a small smile. "Just came to check up on you."

"I should be out of here soon." Remus smiled weakly back, ignoring the puzzlement on Sirius's face.

"That's good." Sirius sat down in the chair next to Remus's bed. "What's with all the bandages?" Sirius's curiosity finally overcame good manners. "Chicken Pox?"

Remus gave a weak laugh. "No," He shook his head. "I fell out of the bed yesterday and cut myself."

Sirius's eyes widened at the obvious lie. _'It would be just like my mother to do something horrible to a friend of mine.'_ His mind's voice conveniently forgetting that only yesterday he had been questioning Remus's friendship.

Sirius stood up suddenly. "I've got to go."

_'Preferably to somewhere that I'll be able to be alone for the rest of my life.'_

"Good to see you feeling better." He upset the chair as he hastily stepped back.

_'And maybe if I never talk to you again this won't happen again.'_

"I'll see you later today." Remus told him with a puzzled look.

Sirius just gave him a pained smile. _'Maybe breakfast isn't such a bad idea after all.'_

* * *

An owl from McGonagall landed on his plate during breakfast. The letter attached to its leg informed him that his first detention would take place that afternoon in McGonagall's classroom. He glanced down the table to confirm that James and Peter had gotten similar owls.

"So what happened last night?" Lily said sliding into the seat next to him. "We only got some garbled reports from a second year."

"I broke James's nose." Sirius told her straight out.

"Oh no!" Joelle Patil squealed. "How could you!"

"Easily," Sirius muttered, annoyed by her attitude. "I brought my hand up to his nose and wham!" He mimed the movement he had used the night before.

"Poor James." Joelle sniffed.

"And what did James do to you?" Lily said knowledgeably.

"Threw my stuff into the shower after breaking my trunk open." Sirius sighed. "Apparently they were trying to get a rise out of me."

"That worked then." Lily laughed.

Joelle sniffed again. "That still doesn't excuse...."

"We're going to see Remus." Lily interrupted, "want to join us?"

"Not really." Sirius said a little too quickly.

"I saw him before breakfast." He said by way of explanation.

Lily smiled. "Kay. We'll see you later."

Sirius shook his head as they left.

* * *

He decided to bury himself in the library until the detention. He headed straight for the Muggle book section and chose an out of the way corner to settle down with Captain Nemo and the Nautilus. Before he had gotten more than halfway through the book a hand came and slapped the book to the floor. He quickly snatched it up before either of the girls in front of him could see the title.

"Can I help you?"

"I would like to commend you on an amazing display of common sense." Narcissa smiled at him. "There may be hope of you rejoining humanity yet."

"All I had to do was bloody my roommate's nose." Sirius drawled. "I'll have to remember that one."

"You bloodied the nose of a boy who is a right arse." Bellatrix gave him a tightlipped smile. "He has been unaccountably rude to his superiors."

_'Superiors?'_ Sirius mentally raised his eyebrow. _'You mean he didn't bark like a puppy when you said speak?'_

"I am glad I took care of that annoyance for you." Sirius said out loud.

The girls both gave him warmer smiles.

"Don't let the cat punish you too harshly." Narcissa advised cheerfully.

"We Blacks are generally above such things as fists-to-cuffs," Bellatrix gave her sister a glance. "In this case though, well done."

The two girls moved off allowing Sirius to return to his journey. His peace was doomed though, as a bunch of Ravenclaws moved into the section he had inhabited. He returned the Verne book to the shelf and dejectedly headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"Sirius!" He groaned as he recognized the voice that had stopped him mere feet from the Fat Lady.

"Andromeda," he said uncertainly.

"What is this I am hearing about you breaking your roommate's nose?" The short black haired girl demanded as she caught up with him.

Sirius gave her a shrug glancing at the common room door longingly as some students exited.

"I thought you were better than the rest of the family!" She railed at him. "When you were sorted into Gryffindor I rejoiced because another Black had escaped the oppression of our rank."

Sirius took a step away from her. "Meda...."

"But no!" She ignored him. "You go around not even _talking_ to your roommates and then break one of their noses!"

Sirius sighed and leaned against a conveniently placed wall for the rest of her speech.

"You are just as bad as the rest of them!" She was getting higher in pitch as she went on. "I can't believe I ever wasted pity for what your mother is going to do to you once you get home for the summer!"

Sirius slid down the wall as his cousin finally ran out of steam and stormed off.

_'My favorite cousin is angry with me._' He thought wryly. _'Two of my least favorite cousins are happy with me. I don't think my life can _get _more twisted.'_

A group of Hufflepuffs, obviously lost, went by startling him out of his reverie. He glanced at his watch and gave another sigh. _'Two more hours before facing James and Peter.'_

* * *

When Sirius arrived at the appointed classroom, he found it full of books that hadn't been there two days ago during their class. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk and Peter was the only one who had preceded his arrival.

"As soon as Mr. Potter arrives, I'll explain what your detention will be." McGonagall answered his unspoken question. "For now, take a seat."

Sirius sat down and risked a glance at Peter, the smaller boy was looking squarely at his feet.

The door burst open and James threw himself into a nearby chair placing himself as far from Sirius as possible.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I would like my furniture to last me at least until your own children are attending this school. Do be gentle."

James grinned at her unrepentantly.

The Professor rolled her eyes, "as all three of you are _finally_ here, I might as well explain your task for the next week."

McGonagall reached into her desk and brought out a cigar box. She lifted the top to show the boys what lay inside.

Sirius drew in a sharp breath of recognition.

"Uh, Professor?" James said hesitantly. "Are you going to pelt us with glass shards and make us practice our healing charms?"

"No Mr. Potter," McGonagall allowed herself a slight smile. "These shards belong to Mr. Black, they were once an item in his possession that was destroyed during your 'prank.' For your detention you three will research for a spell to put it together again."

"Can't we just use the _Repairo _charm?" Peter asked

"You can try that if you like." Sirius thought that the Professor's eyes were definitely laughing at them. "I should warn you though that you will find it of little use."

"Where do you suggest we start Professor?" Sirius looked straight at his house's head.

"By opening a book Mr. Black." McGonagall shook her head slightly. "I'll check back on you in an hour."

The door had no sooner closed behind the imposing woman, when Sirius jumped out of his chair. He walked over to one of the stacks of books took one, _Charms to repair your spelled items_, and settled down in McGonagall's chair.

Peter stood up to copy his movements, but James reached out a hand to stop the blond.

"So," James said sulkily. "What exactly is it that we broke?"

Sirius raised his eyes impatiently. _'Isn't anyone going to let me read today?'_

"Don't give me a look like I'm a slug that you found in your garden." James's eyes flashed. "If you want our help you're going to have to at least tell me what we're fixing!"

Peter began to frantically whisper in James's ear.

"I don't care about detentions or McGonagall." James ground out, his eyes never leaving Sirius's face. "I do want to know what I'm about to waste my time on."

"A family heirloom." Sirius returned his eyes to his book.

"See Pete!" James sighed dramatically. "Purebloods _are _crazy." He glanced at Sirius.

"Who else would send a breakable family heirloom, no doubt priceless, to school with an eleven year old." Sirius failed to respond to this bait and instead began to make notes on a piece of scrap paper.

James flopped back down into the chair he had been in previously. His weight caused it to scrape along the floor.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed. _'Can't we all be mature for once?'_

_

* * *

_

After dinner the three boys returned to their room to find Remus already there. Sirius gave the boy a wide berth choosing instead to climb straight into bed with the curtains drawn. Sirius could hear the other boys telling Remus about what he had missed while he was in the hospital wing.

_'If a run in with whatever goon my family sent after him wasn't enough to send him packing then whatever Potter and Pettigrew are telling him definitely will be.'_ Sirius reflected wearily. _'And maybe it is for the best, everything I've truly enjoyed my parents have ruined. Why should it be different now?'_

He was more than a little surprised when the curtains of his bed were forced open and Remus crawled in with him.

"Do you want to talk?" The auburn haired boy offered.

"Not really." Sirius said regarding the boy carefully. _'Maybe my thoughts on him being sent to befriend a pureblood were correct. Why else would he be here?'_

"Lily told me that they dumped your clothes into the shower last night." Remus told him.

"And the rest of my possessions as well." Sirius closed his eyes and flopped back on his pillow.

"I've been watching you for the last week." Remus said hesitantly. "Physical violence isn't like you."

"They broke something that means more to me than life itself." Sirius admitted.

"A family heirloom." Remus shifted his weight on the bed. "They told me they have to help you spell it back together."

"Yes."

"What are you're parents going to think about all this?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Sirius opened his eyes. "I haven't the foggiest, perhaps they'll follow my Slytherin cousins' suite and fall down on their knees and thank me. Then there was my Ravenclaw cousin who stopped me in a hall and yelled at me."

"Pardon me for saying this, but your family doesn't seem all that nice."

Sirius gave a short bark of laughter. "The only happy families I knew growing up were the ones in the Muggle books that my cousin Andromeda smuggled to me."

Remus shook his head. "It shouldn't be like that."

"When you can change the world talk to me about what should or shouldn't be." Sirius said harshly wanting to drive the other boy away. "Until then keep those thoughts to yourself."

Remus gave him a small smile. "When you want to talk, remember I'm only a few beds over."

Sirius gave another bark of laughter as the other boy left for his own bed.

* * *

End Notes:

- All in all a most satisfying chapter.

- Please Review.


	7. Letters of Importance

Again I Turn Around to You 

Interlude: Letters of Importance

**_Sirius Black_**

**_Gryffindor Table_**

**_The Great Hall_**

**_Hogwarts_**

**My Son,**

**News of your recent brawl with your house mate has reached me here in our town house. Your cousins hastened to inform me that you unharmed, to this I had to say :'Of course.' You are a Black, and Blacks always come out on top of the situation.**

**This is not to say that I condone your use of muscle in a situation where a little application of your brain would have gone a lot further. I am assured, however, that if any person deserved a broken nose it was your Mr. Potter.**

**The Potter's are an upstart family of mushrooms, barely tolerated by the fringes of our circle. Your choice of enemies could not be better in my eyes. I hope that he will think twice about who he insults in the future.**

**Aunt Solaris has come for a visit and sends you a present, we both agree that this fight is a sign that you are rebelling against those tendencies that placed you in such a house as Gryffindor. Though I must say I would feel more relieved if you hadn't been found, to all accounts, rolling on the floor of your room. A most undignified position indeed.**

**Bellatrix also wrote to me of one of your other roommates, one Remus Lupin. Solaris has reminded me that the Lupins are an influential family, though not of our standing in any way. Cultivating a friendship with this Lupin is in your best interests as well as those of your family.**

**The Lupins have some secret that they've been keeping, and if you were to discover it your father might me much advanced. Think on this when you next talk to the boy. Knowledge is the key that unlocks many doors.**

**Your brother claims to miss you, though why I can't imagine. You two constantly bicker while under the same roof but remove one of you and the other comes to believe that _I_ will be the replacement. Perhaps a trip to visit some friends is in order as the season ends soon and I am loath to spend that much time alone with your brother. He can be left in the care of the House Elves, they won't mind his screeching.**

**Your House Head has assured me that those horrible boys you room with will be disciplined and you are to be punished as well. All I can say to that is this:**

**_Do not make our Family look foolish._**

**When you return to us for Christmas you _will not_ teach your brother the common brawling you have picked up.**

**Your Father has recently learned a new protective ward, it has the most delightful side effect. When you return after Christmas your roommates had better not try to ruin your trunk again.**

**Your Mother**

**_Arachne Black_**

* * *

**Sirius,**

**Your cousins have told us of your roommate and I am impressed that all you did to the boy was to break his nose. In similar situations I might have been tempted to do permanent damage and can only believe that it was your mother's influence that stayed your hand at a mere physical blow.**

**The Season is almost over here and I am relieved. If I hear Malfoy turn one more compliment to Riddle about his proposal to deal with the Muggle and Mudblood situation I might just do something to the two of them that would make your mother unhappy. While I do not oppose harsher penelties for Mudbloods and I do think that population control for Muggles is a good idea I can't help but feel that dirtying our _own_ hands is above the pale.**

**Malfoy tells me that his son has given you many detentions, and I can't help but feel that the blame lies solely on you. Lucius is a good boy and we have had many trials with you over the years. Your uncle has told me that Narcissa is being considered as a suitable candidate for Lucius, I tell you this because Mr. Malfoy has expressed some concerns regarding this union because of you being in Gryffindor. I am sure that your mother is telling you the same thing but if you ruin her chances here it will be very poor with you come Christmas.**

**On a lighter note Riddle, or Voldemort as he now wishes to be called, has expressed an interest in your schooling. He is in agreement with your mother and I that Dumbledore should have switched you into Slytherin when we asked him too. He has political aspirations and may not always be trusted, but few of our circle can be trusted anyway.**

**I know I ramble on to you. However I miss our talks to some extent, your view, though naive has helped me through more than one tricky situation here.**

**Good show on your temper.**

**Your Father**

**Thantos Black**

_

* * *

_

End Notes:

- Please Review


	8. Reeds in the Wind

Part Seven: Reeds in the Wind 

Sirius set his parents' letters down carefully. He eyed the box which had accompanied Mrs. Black's owl with trepidation, Aunt Solaris was known for her eclectic taste in gifts.

"What's that?" Remus sat down at Sirius's left and pulled the box toward himself.

"A gift from my aunt." Sirius quickly turned the letters over so Remus couldn't read them. "She wanted to reward me for not being to much of a Gryffindor."

"So open it!" Remus demanded as he reached for the twine holding the package closed.

Sirius reached out a hand to stop him. "That may not be such a good idea. There is no telling what she sent me."

"Is it likely to be anything harmful?" Remus asked after some consideration.

"I shouldn't think so." Sirius allowed. "But there is no guarantee with my Aunt Solaris."

"Ah," Remus nodded his head wisely. "It might be something that would confirm James's worse fears about you being a Slytherin mole in Gryffindor."

Sirius thought of a number of ways to say that he just didn't trust the woman who sent the package, but decided that letting Remus think whatever he wanted was the easiest course. 'Water takes the path of least resistance.' He reminded himself.

"So lets take it out of here and open it elsewhere." Remus prodded as he jumped up and grabbed the box.

"What's gotten into you?" Sirius asked in bemusement

Remus treated him to a brilliant smile as he danced out of Sirius reach. "The heavenly bodies are in such a position that I get a major upswing in my mood. Happens every month or so."

"Right." Sirius drawled as he followed the hyperactive boy.

Remus widened his eyes. "Check with me same time next month and see."

"I believe I shall." Sirius told the lighter boy. "After all, we sleep in the same room."

Remus nodded at him. "So can we open this?"

Sirius made a grab for the boy and the package but Remus again danced out of his reach and out of the Great of the Hall altogether.

A pale hand reached out and plucked the box out of Remus's hand. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black."

The boys swallowed and looked at the wizard who toward over them.

Sirius was the first to find his voice. "Professor."

"Is this a present from your aunt?" Dumbledore asked Remus pleasantly.

"No, Sir." Remus had paled. "It is a present from Sirius's aunt to Sirius."

"One might ask what you were doing with the present than." Dumbledore smiled. "But considering the nature of the gift and Mr. Black's reluctance to open it, your curiosity might be beneficial."

"So it is safe to open the box?" Sirius asked with relief.

"Yes Mr. Black." Dumbedore's smile grew wider. "I would hardly allow anything harmful into the school."

Sirius took the box and looked to Remus. "You want to see?" He offered.

"Yes!" Remus gave him another brilliant smile.

The smaller boy grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him into one of the empty classroom's close by. "So?" Remus demanded.

Sirius took his pocket knife out and cut the twine carefully. As soon as the twine fell apart a squeak was heard from inside. Sirius hurried in opening the box and a small head poked out. "Mei"

"Awww." Remus reached a hand out to the tiny tortious shell kitten.

"Hey lovely one." Sirius gave her one of his fingers to sniff, the kitten gave a squeak of approval. He ran his fingers in her short fur and she arched up into the touch purring.

"I hope you're going to give her a better name than that." Remus snorted. "Can you imagine us chasing after her calling 'lovely one!'"

Sirius smiled. "Lets give her a few days to name herself. In the meantime we have class to attend."

* * *

The kitten was a near instant success with the other Gryffindors. Even James pet her when she jumped up into his lap during their Defense class.

"What are you going to name her?" He asked somewhat stiffly.

"I do not know yet." Sirius told him.

"My mother always said that cats name themselves." James offered.

"That has been my experience as well." Sirius replied. Sirius found himself the recipient of the first non-hostile glance from James since the incident on the train.

"How do you know that the kitten is a she?" Peter piped up.

"Do you see her coloring?" Professor Ames said loudly, alerting them to her presence. "She is primarily black with orange and brown spots filling in her coat. A true tortoise shell."

Sirius looked nervously from the kitten to the professor. Her habit of following him into classes had already earned him the ire of the Potions Master.

Professor Ames gave him a slight smile as she took to her desk. "Class, I'd like you to turn to page 80 in your texts. I am aware that this is slightly ahead of ourselves, but being able to detect some illusions and transfigurations are among the many reason's so many of our kind have kept cats."

Sirius gave a mental sigh and settled back in his chair to observe his new pet. She never sat still for long, and she stood up when a hand reached out to pet her. She purred and drooled as James absently flipped through his text book, very nearly ignoring her.

'Aunt Solaris has been exceptionally kind in her gift.' He mused. 'And mother wasn't behind the attack on Remus.' He sat straight up.

"Mr. Black?" Professor Ames looked up from her papers. "Do you have a question on the assignment?"

"Not really Professor." He said quickly. She nodded and went back to her work.

Mentally he relaxed. 'I can be friends with Remus.' He almost smiled at that thought. 'Mother wants me to be friends with him.'

'Mother wants you to find out his secrets.' His cynical voice pointed out. 'And what kind of friend would that make you?'

'I can pretend to find out.' Sirius offered his mind.

'As if that has ever worked in the past.' His other voice returned.

He cast another glance at the kitten, who now seemed to him more in the nature of a warning than a gift. The kitten gave him a glance before jumping off James's lap and regally approaching him. She reached her front paws up to his leg and blinked at him. Within a second she was on his lap demanding all his attention.

A short laugh from next to him drew his gaze to his desk mate. Remus gave him a smile, hastily writing something on his parchment and shoved it forward.

**_She looks like a lady - R_**

**Yes, but Lady is an over used name for a Cat. -S**

Sirius shoved the parchment back.

'Writing notes in class?' His asked. 'Your mother would be so proud.'

'Maybe not everything is about her approval.' He thought angrily.

He then stopped and turned this thought over in his mind. Dumbledore was one of the world's most powerful Wizards. Even Arachne Black had to heed what he said. He, Sirius, was truly free from his mother when alone or with the Gryffindors. It was unlikely his mother would stoop so low as to buy spies in Gryffindor when she had so many eager friends in Slytherin.

'Why pay when you have followers who will do the work for free.' He thought as he gathered up his books and followed Remus out of the room. The kitten gave a squeak at being dumped on the floor. 'If mother never said that, it was only because she didn't think of it. Besides, she couldn't be sure that a Gryffindor's report wouldn't be biased in my favor.'

Sirius was so lost in thought that he slammed into Remus when the smaller boy stopped abruptly. A hand reached out to steady them both.

"You two should both watch where you're going." Lucius Malfoy smiled at them.

"Thank you." Remus mumbled.

"It was no problem." Lucius's smile got wider. "I don't think we've been introduced."

"I know who you are." Sirius watched, his father's warnings in the forefront, as Remus tried to extract his arm from the Prefects grasp.

"That's good." Lucius said warmly.

"We need to get to class." Sirius broke in, deciding that Narcissa could deal with her marriage herself, and that Remus was more important.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Surely a note from me would satisfy any Professor."

"Be that as it may," Sirius coldly stared him down. "I would prefer to be on time."

"You can go then." Lucius waved his hand in dismissal. "I am sure that Remus and I can get along fine alone."

"But...." Remus began.

"And why should a Slytherin prefect wish to talk to a lowly Gryffindor first year." Sirius challenged.

"Be careful Black." Lucius hissed. "It wouldn't take much to send you back into the family dog house."

Sirius clamped his mouth shut and glared at the blond.

Remus, deciding that enough was enough, grabbed Sirius's arm.

"We don't want to be late, nice talking to you." He called back as he dragged the darker boy out to their flying lessons.

* * *

Detention that night was much more cordial than the previous night. James kept tossing out possible names for the kitten, who hadn't been allowed to join them. Most of the ideas were from spells that he was reading as he went through the books in his pile.

Sirius laughed at most of the names. "Copulas?" He asked James finally. "My dear sir, I'll have you know that my cat is a Lady."

"Lady Copulas?" James suggested.

"We're English." Sirius pointed out. "That wasn't very British sounding."

"Lady Sonia Black?" Peter called from behind his stack.

"No." Sirius shuddered. "She should not have to bear the responsibilities of being in my family."

"Like having to bring family heirlooms to school?" James gestured to the box of shards that still lay broken in the box on McGonagall's desk.

"It was my choice to bring it." Sirius sighed. "I didn't have to."

"I'm just surprised that your parents let you." James admitted. "Mine would have a fit if I even mentioned bringing a priceless artifact to school, much less a breakable one."

"Who said they knew?" Sirius tossed his book into their reject pile.

James stopped flipping through his current book. "They are going to be so mad at all of us."

"Why?" Sirius asked confused. "It doesn't concern them."

"I broke a Black family heirloom." James said slowly, as if it were just sinking in. "I've heard enough about your family to know that this act will bring your mother down upon my head."

Sirius put his new book down unopened, he moved closer to James so that the bespectacled boy was the only one who could hear him.

"It wasn't a Black family heirloom." He said quietly. "It had importance to me, so I brought it. It is an heirloom from the family of the person who gave it to me."

"Who?" James demanded.

"When we find a spell that works, I'll tell you." Sirius promised.

"You'd better."

* * *

End Notes:

- Please Review.


	9. Tomorrow Belongs to Me

Again I turn Around to You 

Part Eight: Tomorrow Belongs to Me

Sirius stared out the window of the Gryffindor Common room. "Gryffindors are supposed to be honorable." He told the room's other occupant. "Blackmail really isn't that."

"True." He could feel Peter's eyes boring into the back of his head. "But Gryffindors are supposed to be loyal as well. Or is your loyalty to your family in this case?"

"My loyalty is to my house." Sirius said as he turned around. "There is no cause for you to doubt that."

Peter waved a piece of parchment at him. "In this letter it appears as if you were meant to befriend Remus, which is certainly something you've done."

"I find him pleasant company." Sirius shrugged. "Just because my mother, who has no real clue of what goes on at school, orders me to befriend a person is no reason for me not to talk to them."

"But how might Remus see it if he finds out that your parents want to advance their political standings over the backs of his family." Peter challenged.

Sirius stared at the other boy amazed. In the two months they had been at Hogwarts he had never known Peter to show this much backbone. He had always came off as James's lackey, someone who couldn't quite keep up, but was there nonetheless.

"I would assume that as the son of a politician he would understand the power struggles inherent in our parents lives." Sirius said off hand. "This can't be the first time someone has tried to use him."

"So you admit to using Remus?" Peter asked loudly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the sudden rise in Peter's voice. "I didn't say that. I implied...." his voice trailed off as Lady Stuart-Brahmes proceeded Remus into the Common room. The pale boy refused to meet either Sirius's or Peter's eyes instead choosing to focus all his attention on the demanding kitten.

Peter glared at Sirius for another moment before crossing the room and dropping the letters on Remus's lap with a triumphant grin.

Sirius turned back to the window. He watched the weather for a few minutes before deciding that fresh air would do some good. He hurried out of the common room managing to avoid any eye contact with the Gryffindors who were now gathering in force.

* * *

It was a brisk walk to Hagrid's hut, the cool air felt nice to Sirius after the stuffy warmth of the Tower and he spared a thought to hope it would soon snow. The cottage was dark and knocking brought no answer, Sirius kicked some dirt at the door and reviewed his options.

"I don't believe that your parents would think Hagrid good company." Sever came up behind him.

"I don't believe that your parents would think _me _good company either." Sirius sighed. Severus reached out and turned the other boy around to face him. "I am beginning to think our parents wrong on many counts." Sirius refused to meet the taller boy's eyes.

"Familial loyalty is not to be questioned." Severus said softly.

Sirius snorted. "Look around you, whose going to know if we don't follow every order?"

"It might be like that in Gryffindor," Severus replied. "But I have my sister and others to watch me in Slytherin."

Sirius started and looked around as if one of his cousins might pop out of the shrubbery. Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm a _Slytherin_ I wasn't followed and neither were you." Sirius relaxed. "But I think somewhere other than out in the open would be a better place to talk."

Sirius nodded and followed the other boy back to the castle. Severus lead him into the dungeons before opening a door and motioning Sirius inside.

"What is going on with you and Lupin?" Severus questioned the moment the door closed. "A letter from my father indicated that there might be certain advantages in allying myself with him, but from your attitude it seems that your friendship is genuine."

"I received letters telling me to befriend Remus, learn his father's secrets and turn them over to my parents." Sirius admitted.

"And this didn't run contrary to your Gryffindor solidarity?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You think I would really do it?" Sirius looked hurt. "How many times have I given away _your_ secrets?"

"Truce." Severus held up his hands. "Be thankful you are _not _ in Slytherin."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "How now?"

"Secrets are a commodity and are often not kept for long unless there is something for everyone involved." Severus smiled coldly. "A hidden cache of books that one doesn't want one's parents to know he owns might be blackmail fodder within a fortnight"

"It's a good thing then that we've always _exchanged_ confidences." Sirius joked weakly.

"True," Severus sighed. "So mind telling me what had you breaking ranks this afternoon? I thought things had become warmer between you and the rest of the rabble."

"Pettigrew found my parents' letters." Sirius look down at the floor. "He then gave them to Remus."

"Ah," Severus nearly laughed. "They'll come around again. You are all too Gryffindor to be upset with each other for long."

"Severus?" Sirius looked hard at his friend. "Are we children?"

"Of course we are!" Severus looked at him as if he had grown fur and a tail. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I listen to the others talk about things like action figures, dolls, Nursery Rhymes, camping trips, family vacations to places like the US, Canada and France." Sirius looked past Severus. "And I have to wonder what life would be like if _we_ had had those things."

Severus stood still as if he were ingesting something that didn't quite agree with him.

"I wonder sometimes," Sirius continued. "I wonder if any of the other students here have to play the same kind of games that we do. If anyone else is constantly looking over their shoulders in case they've broken one of the rules."

"I don't think so." Severus said softly. "But we are the Privileged class."

"Privileged?" Sirius's voice dripped with scorn. "I haven't seen my mother in two months, yet I still hear her voice in my head sometimes. Always telling me that I don't measure up. Always criticizing something about me. I challenge you to tell me you don't hear the same."

"It's a challenge that we both know I'd fail." Severus said dryly.

Both boys stood in silence.

"Your roommates will begin to suspect you traitor again." Severus smiled. "So do you stay or go to allay their minds on that point."

"I go, I go." Sirius returned the smile. "Though not without sounding piratical."

Severus's smile got a little wider, before he stepped through the door and left.

--

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he took the last turn out of the dungeon and into Hogwarts proper. He had bumped into none of the Slytherins and was therefore saved the humiliation inherent in being found among them.

_'Though why one would _want _to live in the subterranean reaches of this building is beyond me.'_ Sirius gave a mental smirk. _'Perhaps they are the earth burrowing types, thriving on dirt and all that.'_ The image that the thought provided nearly made Sirius fall over laughing. _'God forbid there ever be a claustrophobic Slytherin. They wouldn't last a day down there.'_

"You seem to be in a rare mood." Sirius jumped as McGonagall exited one of the classrooms he was passing and fell into step with him. "Have you three found a spell yet?"

"No Professor." Sirius admitted. "We've tried a number of spells but nothing has worked yet."

The Head of Gryffindor sighed, "May I show the Headmaster the bottle shards? He might know where I am failing in providing you reading material."

Sirius blinked, he was unused to having the power to grant permission. "Certainly professor." He smiled at her.

"Good." She smiled back. "Run along to dinner, I didn't see you at lunch and you must be hungry."

Sirius's stomach let out a noise of agreement and he blushed as he hurried along to the Great Hall. Just outside the doors he stopped. _'Dinner. That means that Remus and the rest will already be there. Peter will no doubt have told James everything and he will have gone back to hating my guts again.'_

"Sirius!" James called from across the anteroom. "I was looking for you!"

James ran to Sirius's side, narrowly missing Lily and Joelle who had been deep in some conversation.

"James." Sirius acknowledged the myopic boy with some trepidation.

James smiled. "Come on and tell me where you were while we eat. Remus has been looking for you all afternoon. He even promised me some Muggle money if I found you first."

"And what are you going to use Muggle money for?" Sirius asked as he followed James to the Gryffindor table.

James shrugged. "I'll think of something."

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked over to the Slytherin table. Lucius Malfoy was talking to the Headboy as Narcissa draped herself by his side.

_'If one didn't know better one might think she was a simple porcelain doll.'_ Sirius reflected, _he_ of course knew better; having been on the receiving end of a good few of her hexes. _'And the ministry never would _dare _reprimand a Black for underage magic use. Makes one wonder if Hogwarts knows about all those times 'cissa and 'trix have practiced outside of school.'_

"Oi!" James punched his arm. "Are you still on Earth or do we need to send out a search party?"

Sirius creased his forehead in thought. "What?"

"Are you paying _any_ attention at all to what I'm saying?" James said very slowly.

"No." Sirius said. "So what were you saying?"

James sighed. "I asked you _three_ times if you knew what Remus wanted you for."

"No." Sirius shook his head.

"Are you sure?" James sounded disappointed. "You do know that you have to tell the truth, right?"

Sirius looked at James. "Why is that?"

"I asked you three times." James told the darker boy as if it should have been obvious.

Sirius glanced around to see if anyone else would help him figure this one out. "So?"

"Third time's the charm!" James grinned.

_'That is one of the _stupidest _things I've ever heard.'_ Sirius mentally laughed as he forked food into his mouth. _'There is no real binding in that so called _charm, _only what friends have agreed to.'_

_'But James is my friend' _Sirius's fork froze. _'So the charm _is _binding.'_

Sirius swallowed his food. "I can guess why he wants to see me."

James, whose mouth was full, gestured for him to go on.

"When my aunt sent the Lady Stuart-Brahms to me, my parents each sent a letter. Both of them nearly ordered me to become friends with Remus, seeing how he was the only 'fit' company in our room." Sirius dared a glance at James to see how the other boy took that phrase. James surprised him by merely nodding for him to go on. "Peter got ahold of these letters somehow and we had a confrontation regarding what to do. Remus over heard us and Peter gave him the letters."

Another glance at James revealed that the other boy was merely looking thoughtful. "Did any of the Slytherins receive similar instructions?"

"I would imagine so, but I don't really talk to them." Sirius looked down at his plate again.

James was silent for a moment. "That explains some of my recent Slytherin encounters."

Sirius looked at him again. _'The oddest thing about this is that he isn't accusing me of being in league with them.'_

James caught his look and smiled. "So what happened after Remus read the letters."

"I don't know." Sirius sighed. "I didn't stay around to see."

"Well no wonder he was willing to give up part of his collection for your safe return!" James grinned. "He wasn't angry you know."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Sirius asked. "I've basically betrayed him."

James stood up. "I think you have to ask him that."

Sirius hesitated.

"Come on!" James called as he strode away. "Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sirius asked when he caught up.

"Well, it takes a brave man to tell his friend that he was ordered to befriend him." James grinned.

Sirius swallowed and followed the other boy back to the tower feeling like he was being led to his execution.

* * *

End Notes:- James, well if one is a leader, as we were told James was, he has to start somewhere. So no, I do not think he is out of character. 

- Yes, they have been in detention for all two months, just not every night.

-Please Review.


	10. The Lullaby League

Again I turn Around to You 

Part Nine: The Lullaby League

Sirius was too keyed up to sleep. After James had prodded him to the top of Gryffindor tower, the bespectacled boy had given his roommates a stern look.

"The sorting hat has placed us here together for the next seven years." The dark haired boy had said while pacing in their shared space. "While it took me a while to recognize it, we do need to get along."

"But he's," Peter had pointed his finger straight at Sirius. "Befriending us just 'cause his parents said so!"

James blinked at the smaller boy. "I thought you said I was a Mushroom."

"You are!" Peter had insisted to Sirius's amusement. "But he was told to give Remus's secrets to his mother."

Remus voiced up at that. "Actually, she asked for my father's secrets. Mine are apparently safe."

"It is still a betrayal of what this house stands for." Peter's voice had cracked with rage.

"Did you even give him a chance to refute your claims?" Remus brought reason to the table.

_'He didn't believe Peter.'_ Sirius had thought then just as he did now._ 'And Dumbledore will find a spell to fix the vial which means that life is just about perfect.'_

Sirius sat bolt up in bed, all the pleasant thoughts of a few minutes ago were replaced with dread.

It was an unintentional lesson learned from his mother's hand.

**_'Nothing is perfect. There is always a catch.'_**

He lay back trying to calm his heart enough to sleep.

The movement of his bed curtains caused him to tense up even more.

"Sirius?"

Sirius fumbled slightly for his wand.

"Lumos."

Remus smiled slightly and clamored onto the darker boy's bed. "I didn't read those letters."

Sirius blinked. "Why not?"

Remus considered this. "I guess it is because I would rather think you like me for me." He said quietly. "It's not like I've had many friends over the years."

Sirius felt his jaw drop despite years of social training. "Your father is a politician." He whispered fiercely. "Didn't you have his friend's children around?"

"My parents kept me pretty much to myself." Remus admitted. "They didn't even want me coming to Hogwarts this year."

"Was there somewhere else they wanted to send you?" He asked. "My mother has been talking about a new school up north that might suite her educational ideals."

"They...." Remus trailed off as if he had no idea how to articulate his thoughts. "Had their reasons."

Sirius sighed. "You're lucky that you could spend time alone."

Remus shrugged. "I don't think so. I would rather have played with people who hated and despised me than be as isolated as I was."

"I can't imagine being alone," Sirius confessed. "At home I always had my brother or some cousins around. There were times I wished I could lose them but Regulus and I shared a Nurse and Nursery."

"There are times when I wish I was still alone some of the time now." Remus said thoughtfully. "It was nice to have space to myself."

Sirius grinned. "I got my own room a week before I came here. It was so odd to only have my own breathing making noise."

"I have to cast a silencing charm before I can get to sleep, what with all your snoring." Remus grinned back.

"Blacks do not snore." Sirius said regally.

A loud noise from Peter's bed made both boys giggle. "Apparently Pettigrew's do." Remus gasped.

The bed curtains moved again and James stuck his head in to look at them. "Is this a private club or can I join?" He climbed up next to Remus without waiting for an answer.

"By all means join us." Sirius laughed. "The more the merrier."

"Sirius didn't really want to sleep tonight." Remus joked.

Sirius sighed. "I wasn't all that tired anyway."

James smiled. "I have to cast a silencing spell to keep the noise out before I can sleep. Only my charm failed tonight so I heard you two talking."

"You an only child too?" Remus asked the other boy.

"Nope." James said wryly. "I have an older sister who is already out of Hogwarts."

"What does she do now?" Sirius inquired.

"She works in the Muggle Relations Department of the Ministry of Magic." James said proudly.

"Wow." Remus looked impressed. "Isn't that like working with another species entirely?"

James shrugged. "Muggles are just like squibs. Would you say that squibs are another species?"

_'My parents would.' _Sirius thought. He decided not to voice that opinion aloud though.

"The title 'other species,'" James continued. "Should be reserved for things like Vampires and Werewolves."

"How can you say that?" Remus argued. "Werewolves are human for most of the month. It is unfair to discriminate against them for something they really can't control."

"Most of them didn't ask to be bitten," James agreed. "But they should be required to register and stuff. That would make it safer for the rest of us and less likely that they will infect someone else."

"Register?" Remus looked very upset and his voice was rising.

"Shh!" James and Sirius said, attempting to calm the younger boy down.

"Hitler," Remus spat the name out. "Made the Romani register, and we all know how _that_ ended."

Sirius exchanged glances with James. _'Who knew that Remus was pro-Werewolves?' _He thought as he shrugged at James.

"Who was Hitler?" James asked.

"An evil Muggle who tried to ride the world of all the people he didn't approve of." Remus said, it was obvious he was still upset.

"Oh." James blinked.

Remus turned to Sirius. "What do _you_ think about Werewolf registration?" He demanded of the black haired boy.

"I really don't know enough one way or the other." Sirius admitted. "On the one hand every child in the Wizarding world has been warned against them since infancy. On the other hand _I've_ never met a Werewolf nor has anyone I know."

Remus gave him a half-betrayed look. The very look he had imagined the smaller boy wearing earlier when he was handed the Black's letters. "I think I am more tired then I thought." Remus said slipping off the bed. "Good night."

James opened Sirius's curtains enough so that he could watch Remus make his way to his own bed.

"What got into him?" James let the curtains fall back into place.

"Maybe he knows a werewolf?" Sirius hazarded a guess. _'Like maybe his father is one and that is the secret my parents want.'_

"Maybe." James didn't look convinced. "It is still unlike him to get so upset about anything. You would think he would be quieter than normal right now since he was sick the other day."

Sirius shrugged again. James looked around at the books lying beside Sirius's pillow. "I am really sorry about ruining your books."

"I am guessing you finally got the bill." Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"Uh huh." James picked up 'The Mysterious Island'. "I never would have figured you for such an avid reader of Muggle books."

"Muggles have some truly bizarre ideas." Sirius said conversationally. "I guess it's because they don't have magic to rely on."

James nodded. "Plus I think their ideas are occasionally more original when it comes to fiction."

"I don't know." Sirius scratched his head. "Did you read 'the Auror and the Dragon'?"

James tilted his head to one side. "The name isn't ringing any bells."

Sirius smiled before leaning over to sort through some of the books on the floor around his bed. "It is really good. Its about how this Dragon started communicating with humans. So the ministry sent this Auror to make sure that it wasn't a hoax. There is time travel involved too." He tossed the book in question to James.

"Just a second, I'll be right back." James slid off of Sirius's bed.

Sirius heard him moving around their room and going through his trunk. A soft "Aha!" heralded the myopic boy's return.

"You have got to read this." James smiled as he tossed the book across Sirius's bed.

"The Phantom Tollbooth." Sirius read the title. "What is it about?"

James shook his head. "You have to read it."

"I was planning too." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to know the premise."

"You have to read it." James insisted again. "Because it is a really hard book to explain."

Sirius took another look at the cover. "If you say so."

James grinned. "I do."

Sirius returned the grin happily. "So I noticed."

James turned his gaze back to the books on Sirius's bed. "I Robot?"

Sirius shrugged. "My collection comes primarily from the books my cousin no longer wants. She apparently likes Science Fiction."

James shook his head. "What about the 'Once and Future King'. I noticed that among the books I had to replace."

"T.H. White is actually acceptable to my parents." Sirius shrugged. "Him and Shakespeare."

"So you've never read an E. Nesbit book?" James asked. "What about Edward Eager?"

Sirius shook his head twice.

"As soon as your done with 'Tollbooth', I've got just the book for you."

* * *

End Notes:

- James reads what I read as a child. I still read them actually. I love Edward Eager and 'Phantom Tollbooth' is just wonderful. (Edward Eager did not write 'Tollbooth'.)

- Please Review.


	11. A Far Away Mountain

Again I turn Around to You 

Part Ten: A Far Away Mountain

Sitting in detention with Peter and James had become boring. McGonagall had yet to come through with Dumbledore's advice and the boy's had taken to doing their homework rather than flip through the provided tomes.

Remus had apologized for getting upset, though finding out that Sirius and James had fallen asleep amid stacks of books had nearly set the boy off in another way entirely.

"Did you two even think about what I said?" The lighter boy had snapped while giving Sirius's bed a disapproving glance. "Or were you too busy with your other activities?"

Sirius and James had mumbled apologies, but Sirius knew they would need to make it up to Remus later.

"Why do we still have to do this?" Peter grumbled.

Sirius, startled out of his thoughts, looked over at the smallest Gryffindor. "Because we never completed our assigned task."

"It's futile!" Peter sneered. "There is nothing that is going to fix that glass."

"Not quite Mr. Pettigrew." The door to McGonagall's classroom had opened during Peter's speech. "I do have a spell that should work."

The three boys all closed their respective books and looked toward the Headmaster expectantly.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Now that I have your attention, I must warn you that this is a tricky spell."

"In what way Sir?" James asked politely.

"It is a dark magic spell, and it requires blood to work." Dumbledore waved his hand and the three boys each received copies of the spell.

"Most of these ingredients are actually easy to come by." James noted. "In fact we have quite a few in here already."

"Ew." Peter was reading ahead. "Sirius, we're going to need your blood."

"Not mine." Sirius said softly.

"Now would be a good time to tell us _whose._" James hinted.

"If Mr. Black does not choose to reveal his secrets that is his prerogative Mr. Potter." McGonagall had followed the Headmaster into her room.

"We are going to need time to gather these ingredients." Sirius looked up at the Professors.

"Indeed you are Mr. Black." McGonagall acknowledged. "And because of this you are dismissed for tonight. However, I do expect to see you three again tomorrow with all that you need for this spell."

The three boys grabbed their books and headed back to the tower with no further encouragement.

* * *

About halfway to the dorms Sirius ground to a halt. "I forgot something." He stated when the other two turned to look at him.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" James yawned.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I need to do this now." He handed his textbooks to the other boy.

"Will you at least tell us _where_ you are going?" Peter said with thinly disguised curiosity.

"I have to write a letter." Sirius said as he sprinted away.

"Such a Slytherin." Peter grumbled to James.

"A Slytherin," James said mildly. "Would have come up with a better excuse."

* * *

Sirius approached the library with a feeling of dread. Once inside he glanced around but failed to see Severus's head.

"Black." Severus said coming in behind him. "The Potions books are over in this way."

Sirius barely inclined his head in acknowledgment of the other boy before preceding him to the back of the room.

"Now what in the world could have induced you to send me an owl this morning?" Severus asked harshly. "I can only be thankful that you didn't sign your name."

"I need your blood." Sirius said badly.

"Have you turned into a vampire?" Severus demanded. "I knew Gryffindor was bad for your health."

"Do you know anything about repairing dark objects?" Sirius gave the other boy a withering look.

"Not really." Severus admitted.

"Well, Peter, James, and I have been trying to repair a dark object for the last three months. At the end of our rope Dumbledore and gives us a spell which requires," Sirius gave his friend a pointed look. "Your blood."

"The spell asks for the blood of Severus Snape?" Severus sounded shocked. "But I am the first child name so in my family."

Sirius sighed. "The spell requires the blood of the family who originally created the object. In this case yours."

Severus thought this over before sitting down in between the stacks. "This object, it was empty?"

"Yes." Sirius replied.

"Good." Severus stood up again. "How much blood do you need?"

Sirius sighed in relief, "only a drop."

Severus took a small knife out of his bag. "Did you really think I would deny you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind a few times." Sirius admitted.

"I'm angry with your dorm mates," Severus made a cut on his finger. "Not you."

Sirius caught the blood beading on the finger with a handkerchief enchanted for catching and keeping blood. "While nice to know I could wish this all unnecessary." Sirius put the handkerchief away.

Severus shrugged. "Christmas this year promises to be a crush."

"Oh?" Sirius leaned back against a shelf. "Do you know who is hosting then?"

"The Crabbes." Severus said with distaste. "Apparently Jonathan got a girl pregnant and they are marrying them both off to prevent scandal."

"I am guessing this pregnancy wasn't a consensual thing?" Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"The girl is a Mudblood." Severus said by way of answering. "A memory charm to make her think it was someone else and she gets to be married to a cadet branch of the Crabbe family tree."

"So Jon is marrying whom?" Sirius inquired.

"A Parkinson." Severus rolled his eyes.

Sirius grinned. "Just be thankful this is the last daughter."

"True." Severus smiled.

A noise from the next aisle made both boys grab books off the shelves.

"Sirius," Andromeda nodded to her cousin as she squeezed past him. "Severus," She said to the other boy.

The two boys looked at each other after she passed. "See you at Christmas." Severus murmered before leaving Sirius alone with 'Home Potions 101: Plumbing Potions for Everyday Use.'

* * *

"Blood." James sighed as they came to the final part of the spell.

Sirius handed over the still wet handkerchief.

"I don't even want to know why your parents thought giving you an everwet cloth was a good idea." James said as he squeezed a drop of the blood onto the shards.

"According to Mother I might never know when I needed one." Sirius replied. "And look, I did."

"I don't think I want to ever meet your mother." Peter muttered from the other side of the desk.

_'I know mother won't want to meet you.'_ Sirius thought.

"Come on both of you!" James admonished. He was holding his wand pointing at the pile of glass, herbs and blood.

"Sorry." Peter said drawing out his wand.

Sirius merely shrugged and brought his wand out as well. They had all agreed earlier that James would be the one doing the actual spell casting while the other two boys lent power.

Sirius concentrated as James's voice washed over him. The shards of glass glowed white and the blood seemed to melt into the glass. There was a burst of red light and a slender green bottle stood on the desk before them.

"Is that the Snape crest?" Peter said with distaste as Sirius picked the bottle up.

"The Blacks and Snapes have been friends for generations." Sirius smiled slightly as he ran his finger over the engraved S.

"Am I right in thinking that a potion once graced that bottle?" James was stiffer then he had ever been in Sirius's presence.

"It _is _a Potions bottle." Sirius shrugged.

"What _kind_ of Potion." James demanded.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "That is between Severus and me."

"I don't think so." James snarled. "Snape has been nothing but insulting to everyone in Gryffindor including you since the beginning of the year. And yet you _still_ defend him."

"What is _really_ the matter _Potter_?" Sirius drawled back. "The fact that I'm actually keeping a secret from you?"

"Guys?" Peter squeaked.

"Stay out of this." James told the smaller boy. "Isn't this what you've been wanting?"

"Not really." Peter said diving under a desk. "You're beginning to scare me."

"I just want to know if you're going to protect your Slytherin friend from something that might throw you both into Azkaban." James ground out, Peter forgotten.

"And I," Sirius said with his hand on the door. "Fail to see how it is any business of yours."

* * *

End Notes:

- Well, now we know that is a Potions bottle given to Sirius by Severus.

- Please Review


	12. Close to Home

Again I turn Around to You 

Part Eleven: Close to Home

Sirius groaned as he woke up. Tomorrow the Hogwarts Express came to take them all home. He sat up and looked around to see if any of his roommates were also awake at this ungodly hour.

Peter was curled up in a ball muttering things in his sleep. Remus had his curtains drawn as always and the final bed in the dorm was empty.

Sirius plopped back down on his pillow. _'Can I face James this early?'_

_'Of course you can.'_ He told himself. '_Gryffindor's don't shy away from confrontation._'

'_But isn't that what I've been doing?_' He asked. _'I haven't been alone with James since we restored my bottle, and neither of us has spoken to the other even _in _company.'_

_'If I've been shying away from him then he too has been avoiding me.'_ His mind declared triumphantly.

"Argh." He said out loud.

He slid out of bed. _'Maybe James will be in a fairer frame of mind today.' _Sirius sighed as he pulled a robe over his pajamas.

He winced as he stepped onto the cold stone of the dormitory stairs._ 'In a castle full of Magic they couldn't just do a warming spell?' _At the bottom of the stairs he was tripped by the Lady Staurt-Brahmes sudden appearance. James Potter, who had been curled up by the fire, rushed over to his side. "Are you okay?"

Sirius gave the other boy an incredulous look as he was helped up. "We've barely spoken to each other in weeks and all it takes for reconciliation is my cat nearly killing me?"

James grinned. "Well that and my realizing that in the end I have no real right to pry into your life."

Sirius blinked as he took a seat next to the fire. "Why do you hate Severus?"

James sighed. "Who is prying now?"

"Hey," Sirius held up a hand in defense. "You spent two weeks not talking to me because I refused to tell you what my oldest friend gave to me as a gift. I also suspect that any move to make amends was spurred on by Remus rather than any true feelings of remorse. So Mr. Potter, why do you hate Severus."

James narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that Remus talked to me?"

"He talked to me too," Sirius admitted. "Now stop avoiding my question."

"Look," James quietly sat down next to his roommate. "A lot of my feelings for Snape come from how my Mother's family treated my father and I. That day on the train when he refused to let me and Peter sit with you because we weren't 'future Slytherins' just took me back to all that grief."

"Uh huh," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Your father's family is rolling in money. Who in their right minds would object to having him as a son in law?"

James stuck out his tongue. "Okay, so I don't have any good reason. I just don't like him."

Sirius snorted. "Are we going to have a problem if I continue to keep his secrets?"

"Probably." James shrugged.

Sirius grinned. "If there is one thing you can say about us Gryffindors, its that we're honest to the extreme."

* * *

"I love the snow." Andromeda smiled at James as she stood with Sirius on the train platform.

James made a face. "I'm just glad we're Portkeying to someplace warm this year."

Sirius glanced over at the final member of their group. "What are you're plans Peter?"

The smaller boy shrugged. "I'll probably get paraded around, shown off, and forced to make small talk with my parents friends."

"I hate that." Andromeda agreed. "It's like parents think that _we're _among their accomplishments."

"Really 'Meda?" Bellatrix came up alongside the group. "And here _I _thought that you were the child our parents swept under the carpet."

James and Peter looked uncomfortable as the two sisters settled into what must have been a well worn routine of insults for them. Sirius noted with amusement that they nearly knocked the conductor off the train in their haste to board.

"Where do you think you're going?" A hand reached up and grabbed Sirius's arm when he started to follow his roommates. "Aunt Arachne has specifically asked that we keep an eye on you for the duration of the train ride." Bellatrix pulled him off the steps causing him loose his footing and fall.

"Trix," Andromeda admonished while helping Sirius up. "You don't need to manhandle him no matter what our 'Dear Aunt' said."

"'Meda," Narcissa smiled silkily as she approached the group. "_Dear _Aunt Arachne has also requested that we keep him away from _you._"

"Your association with Mudbloods has rendered you unsuitable." Bellatrix gave Andromeda a nasty look.

"It's to bad Sarah Parkinson got pregnant and needed a convenient groom," Narcissa's smile grew colder. "Because Jonathan Crabbe was the highest you could ever aspire too."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "You're treading on thin ice."

"Am I?" Narcissa batted her eyes.

Andromeda pulled out her wand and pointed it at her sister.

"Miss Black," Sirius sighed at Lucius's impeccable timing. "I believe that use of your wand against another student constitutes at least two weeks of detention with Filch." The blond placed a possessive arm on Narcissa's shoulders. "Ravenclaw should be thankful I can't take off points."

"You dick." Andromeda sneered.

"Andromeda Black!" Bellatrix sounded shocked. "Not in front of the children."

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall inquired, halting Andromeda's impending tirade. "If you lot don't get on the train soon you'll be left behind for the holidays."

"It was merely a family disagreement." Narcissa smiled prettily at the stony professor.

"Sirius?" McGonagall looked to her own student.

"It was merely a small _family_ fight." Sirius agreed.

The professor looked like she didn't believe them, but nodded anyway. "Mr. Potter is worried about you, why don't you run along and join him now?"

Sirius gave McGonagall a small smile before climbing aboard with a light hear. _'She has no idea how happy she just made me. She took the steam out of my cousin's sails for sure.'_

"Sirius!" James called from one of the compartments behind him.

Sirius's grinned as he turned to his dorm mate.

James's answering grin faded as Sirius came closer. "What happened to your chin?"

"My chin?" Sirius lifted a hand to his face. He felt a stab of pain and something sticky came away on his fingers. "Blood?"

"Yeah," James agreed. "Blood." James pulled out a cloth and pressed it to the wound. "How did you get this cut?"

"Belletrix surprised me and I fell." Sirius said as he felt the a healing spell coursing through him.

"You fell and didn't notice?" James looked skeptical.

Sirius shrugged. "There was a lot going on."

"Sirius," Severus's voice quietly appeared behind them. "Do you think it wise to sit with your Gryffindor 'friends'?"

"Snape." James growled.

Sirius put a hand on the other Gryffindor's arm. "Are you here under my mother's orders as well?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Severus continued calmly. "Your cousins will tell her you weren't sitting with them. How do you think she'll take to your 'friends'?"

Sirius glanced at James. James's eyes were cold. "I suppose you're just going to leave us."

Sirius glanced back at Severus. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before turning to follow Severus down the hall.

* * *

End Notes:

- My reconciliation scene sucked.

- Please Review.


	13. Nothing More

Again I turn Around to You 

Part Twelve: Nothing More

The presence of Arachne Black at the Kings Cross station was a surprise to Sirius. He nearly tripped over his feet when he saw her familiar pained expression among the sea of faces awaiting the students.

"Aren't you glad now that I tore you away from the Gryffindors?" Severus spoke up for the first time since the two boys had entered their compartment.

"Yes," Sirius admitted.

Severus gave his friend a small smile. "See you at the Crabbe's." The boy disappeared into the stream of exiting students.

Sirius shrugged and followed him. _'Of course his parents wouldn't think _me _good company now.'_

"Sirius." Mrs. Black's voice cut through the crowd and caused those between her and her son to move aside quickly.

"Mother." He bowed as he reached her side.

"At least that place hasn't deprived you of your manners." Mrs. Black sounded nearly approving. "Weren't your cousins to sit with you?"

"We were separated by Professor McGonagall while still at Hogwarts." Sirius said truthfully. "I sat with Severus instead."

"That is acceptable." His mother seemed even more pleased. "I'm glad the Snapes realized that even a disgrace like you is still acceptable. After all you will always be a Black."

"Yes Mother." Sirius agreed habitually.

"Come along." Mrs. Black turned to the exit. "We have stayed among the filth here long enough. I just hope we haven't caught anything." This last though said to Sirius was more directed toward a startled couple with a red headed daughter.

Sirius, following in his mother's wake, recognized Lily Evans. He gave her a half shrug of apology before skipping to keep up before his mother realized he had lagged behind.

"Grab ahold." Mrs. Black commanded holding out her bag.

Sirius complied and felt the familiar tugging sensation that always accompanied Portkeys.

--

Sirius had barely gotten himself resettled in his room when Regulus burst through the door. "Did you really punch one of your roommates?" The younger Black demanded. "Good show! Way to show those Gryffs who is superior."

"In case you've forgotten." Sirius drawled as he sat back on his bed. "I am a Gryffindor as well."

"Shameful!" Regulus parroted. "You might have to be disinherited."

"As of yet, Blood is still thicker than water." Sirius itched to throw his pillow at his brother. "I'd have to do something far worse than be sorted into the wrong house for inheritance to come into play."

"Pity." Regulus pouted.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Unless you've really honed your wand skills you're going to find it hard to oust me."

"Well," Regulus smirked. "_I'm _going to be a Slytherin. So I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will." Sirius allowed. He would almost welcomed a day when the history and importance of the Blacks was no longer on _his_ shoulders.

"Sir?" Regulus was suddenly solemn. "How is Hogwarts really? Mother says she can't wait until I go."

"It's okay," Sirius shrugged. "A bit odd not being with Mother and Father all the time, but your kept busy enough you probably won't mind."

"Did _you_ mind?" Regulus inquired.

"No," Sirius smiled slightly. "I did feel a little out of place at first. However, I got over it."

Regulus nodded. "Did you miss me?"

Sirius smiled fully this time. "Of course."

Regulus grinned back. "Did you hear about Jonathan?"

"Yes," Sirius snorted. "Severus shared that bit of information with me."

"Well, that is what he gets for prancing around with such dirt." Regulus shook his head sadly.

"I also heard his bride is with Child." Sirius imparted.

Regulus furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"Trix didn't tell us all that part." Sirius shrugged. "But in the end who would _want_ to sleep with Sarah Parkinson?"

"Hmmm..." Regulus looked thoughtful. "The only one I can think of is Lucius."

Sirius ran down the list of possible fathers as well. "Not Malfoy Senior?"

"I think he has better taste than that." Regulus shrugged. "The last I heard on that count was that he was after Ursa."

"I can't believe that Samuel took that well." Sirius tilted his head in thought.

"Well," Regulus shrugged again. "You notice that 'cissa is Lucius's intended now."

A squeak from the door alerted the brother's the presence of a House-Elf. "Master Reggi." The elf bowed. "Missitress says you to go to Nursery."

Regulus sighed and headed for the door with out a glance to his brother.

The Elf waited until he had left before turning to her other Master. "Master Sirius," the Elf gulped. "Missitress is saying you to come to Library in an hour."

Sirius nodded his understanding as the creature withdrew. As a personal preference he had never really liked House-Elfs. The entire idea that a species would subjugate themselves like that. He shuddered as the door closed behind the Elf.

Once he was alone he ran over his conversation with Regulus. His mother was obviously spending a lot of time with her younger son. _'Probably hoping that if she trains _him _right he won't turn out to be another Gryffindor.'_ He snorted. _'Though with him practically being her dummy I don't see how that could happen.'_

Regulus was the spare and as such the creed of the pureblooded dictated he was a lackey. Not worth much unless one of the families only produced girls, or the heir died.

_'And yet she talks freely in front of him.'_ Sirius mused. _'Though not _that _freely. Either that or she doesn't know about Sarah's pregnancy.'_

Sirius sighed and turned his thoughts to focus more on the woman who had given him birth. _'It's not like I begged to be different. Maybe she just shouldn't have set her sights so high.'_ Knowing his mother it wouldn't have surprised him to find out she had already ordered cards announcing his becoming Head-Boy in Slytherin green.

Sirius began to laugh. _'The woman lives and breathes her pureblooded status. I still can't believe she actually came to the station today. She floos everywhere she can't apparate to just to avoid any defilement.'_

_'I wish I could have stayed at Hogwarts.' _Sirius shook his head. _'Not that I'll ever tell Regulus that. He would just tell _her.

Sirius sighed again and looked at the clock. _'And what am I going to tell James?'_

_

* * *

_

The library was surprisingly warm. The rest of the house was in its normal winter freeze, but the rooms that his mother frequented were apparently held at different rules.

Mrs. Black looked up from her desk at the sound of his footsteps. "Sit." She gestured to one of the chairs in front of her.

Sirius slid into the chair and waited. His mother seemed in no hurry to explain the reason for the interview so he allowed his mind to wander.

"Now." Arachne Black's voice cut through his thoughts minutes later. "I want to talk to you about a very serious issue."

She sighed, "this issue is even more important now that you have been sorted into a house known to house much of the Mudbloods that pass through Hogwarts."

She paused. "I'm sure you've heard of Jonathan Crabbe's recent transgressions. I wish to stress that on your part such activities must be conducted with cautionary measures. There are potions that can prevent such incidents and I expect you to be smart enough to find and use them."

Sirius blinked. "Of course Mother."

"In other related matters, I must warn you that pureblooded girls are not the best choice for such activities. You are the heir to the Black family and, your Hogwarts career notwithstanding, a match that any family would be proud to make."

Mrs. Black closely regarded her son. "I know you feel you are young yet to be thinking of marriage. However, there won't always be a Jonathan to throw your castoffs to. So do try to be careful."

"Yes mother." Sirius nodded.

"Good boy." Mrs. Black said in a tone that was as close to affection as he had ever heard from her. "Do you have any question?"

"No Mother," Sirius replied. The hope that he might now be able to leave the library was rising inside him.

"Good." Mrs. Black smiled. "Now why don't you tell me about Remus Lupin?"

"He is an only child," Sirius began with a sinking heart. "His parents, though well situated in society and thus most likely in wealth, are leaving him at Hogwarts over the break." He stopped as his mother made a noise.

She waved a hand at him. "Go on."

"He is also rather sickly, ending up in the Infirmary at least once a month." Sirius sighed as he ended his report. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Nothing more?" Mrs. Black raised her eyebrow.

"One of my roommates found your letters to me. The ones telling me to get close to Remus." Sirius didn't even think of lying.

"And he told Lupin." Mrs. Black's face changed from slightly pleasant to nasty.

"There was nothing I could do." Sirius protested weakly. "Peter...." He was cut off by his mother's sharp glance.

"This Peter would be the Pettigrew, right?" She asked dangerously.

"Yes." Sirius shrank back in his chair.

"I shall deal with him." Mrs. Black announced drawing out her wand. "But first, you."

* * *

End Notes:

- Yes, I did have to leave it there.

- Regulus calls Sirius 'Sir' read that as Seer.

- Please Review.


	14. Windmills of my Mind

Again I Turn Around to You 

Part Thirteen: Windmills of Your Mind

Sirius tensed as the door opened. He relaxed again as Severus entered, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Thank God." Sirius regarded his friend. "I was half afraid that someone like Lucius would end up my roommate this year."

"Lucius has a room to himself," Severus smirked. "As befits the Malfoy heir. I heard him tell my sister the password."

"Isn't it amazing that we seem to blend in with the tapestries." Sirius resumed the search through his bag that Severus had interrupted.

"Only last year we were in the Nursery," Severus jumped onto the bed. "Now look at us, banished to the attic."

"Better the attic in disgrace then some of the other rooms I could name." Sirius pulled the potions vial.

"True." Severus's eyes narrowed as he watched Sirius down the contents. "I see the vial is together again."

"Very much so." Sirius agreed. "And none to soon."

"What did you do this time?" Severus asked softly.

"I let Lupin find out about my parents desire for me to befriend him." Sirius shrugged.

Severus winced. "Not the brightest of moves."

"Tell me how I was to stop Pettigrew from informing him then?" Sirius demanded.

"A few well placed hexes coupled with a memory charm could have done the trick." Severus bounced on the bed.

"In the middle of the Gryffindor Common room?" Sirius let the vial fall back into his bag. "I don't think my _mother_ could get away with that."

Severus shrugged. "Parents are an illogical lot."

"And we offspring are to bare their crosses," Sirius smiled.

The two boys shook their heads in unison.

"So why are you banished to my company." Sirius inquired. "I really thought I was to room with one of the newer families for my thoughtlessness."

"The Malfoys are at odds with my family," Severus explained. "The Crabbes eat out of the Malfoy hands so, I am relegated to sleeping with the Gryffindor."

"When is dinner." Sirius pulled out his dress robe.

"Such a Gryffindor attitude," Severus teased. "Thinking with your stomach."

"Actually," Sirius smoothed the wrinkles out of the fabric. "I was thinking of when we would have to present ourselves to the rest of the party."

"It depends on whether or not Lord Voldemort has arrived." Severus lay back on the bed.

"I haven't seen him in years." Sirius grinned at the memory. "Not since Jonathan got so 'sick' at the Lestranges that he threw up over everyone."

Severus laughed. "A warning to all us younger ones that drinking only acceptable up to a point."

A gong sounded through the house waking up a ghoul who resided above the boy's room.

"I guess my preparations where the right ones to make." Sirius smirked as he pulled on his robe.

"Quiet you!" Severus mumbled as he hurried through his dressing.

* * *

Sirius quickly glanced around the drawing room for his mother, he sighed in relief when he saw that her attention was fixed on the man beside her.

"Why Severus," Justina simpered dragging Sharlene over to the boys. "I thought you said that you weren't friends with Black."

"If you were familiar at all with the Black family, you might know not to pitch your voice so loud." Severus raised an eyebrow at the girl as Bellatrix approached them.

"How true dear Severus," Bellatrix smiled down at him before turning her gaze to Justina. "Now darling Justina..."

Sirius moved back knowing what would follow when his cousin took that tone.

"I know that the Warringtons are a _new_ family to our circle. It is understandable that as _Americans _you might not be aware of our social standings." The tall black haired girl leaned down to Justina's eye level. "But _no one_ casts aspirations on the Black family name."

Justina gulped and moved slightly away.

"Now, now." A new voice entered into the conversation. "There is no need for you children to be squabbling."

Sirius looked up at the new comer, Voldemort hadn't changed much since the Lestrange's party there was a touch more gray around his temples but his face remained as youthful as it had ever been.

"We are the elite of the Wizarding world." The man continued. "Even if one of our number should end up in a house that allows the inferior wizards in, we must be tolerant."

"Thank you My Lord." Sirius bowed, he was aware that his mother was watching the exchange with interest.

Voldemort smiled at him. "I hope that the traditional battle between our houses can at least be put aside for this holiday."

"Well said My Lord." The Senior Malfoy hastened to compliment.

A bell rang for dinner and Sirius nearly slumped to the floor as Voldemort's gaze left him. He didn't now what it was exactly that put him off, but he didn't want to be caught alone with the last of the Slytherins.

* * *

The table seating the students had the look of a swift rearranging. Since Lord Voldemort had shown favor to Sirius his status had changed from the social outcast that any Gryffindor would make among the pureblooded.

_'Not that it is much of an improvement.' _Sirius sighed sitting down. _'I just don't have to partner with Justina and Evelyn.'_

Severus was seated where Sirius believed his seat was originally and he seemed less than thrilled with the girls' conversation. Meanwhile Sirius had to endure the conversation of Impetua Malfoy. Andromeda, who was seated on his left, was too busy ignoring everyone else to allow him much of an escape from the blond girl's full attention.

"So I was thinking that if Slytherins and Gryffindors are ever in a class together we might make good partners." Impetua smiled at him. "We are of a kind you know."

"We don't really have to worry about that just yet." Sirius nearly choked on his food. "Besides I'm sure that someone like you deserves a partner who is more study minded."

Impetua pouted. "Narcissa was telling me that your mother was teaching you before Hogwarts and that in fact you and your brother could probably pass the OWLs with very little problem."

Sirius blinked. "My mother is indeed a very stern task master, however I was thinking that it might do your reputation harm to be seen with me. I am still a Gryffindor."

"Lord Voldemort spoke on your behalf though," Impetua smiled. "Though it is nice that you're concerned for me. It is one of the marks of a true gentleman."

"And one of the marks of a true Gryffindor." Terrence Elmont put in.

"Quiet!" Impetua hissed, she stopped to regain her composure before continuing. "There has been talk that he might be returned to us next year. Mother told me that Dumbledore has said he may be resorted."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and leaned across her cousin. "Impetua, you're way to young to be attempting to make your marriage. Give it a few years before trying to climb your way into House of Black."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Impetua gave the other girl a look that Sirius had seen more often on Lucius's face. "The families have always prided themselves on keeping the bloodlines pure. One way to do this is to make sure that our mistakes are already taken care of."

"You really think that Sirius will ever be a Slytherin?" Andromeda stared at the girl. "He is more likely to end up in Hufflepuff."

"Better a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor." Terrence put forward.

"However," Sirius cut in before the situation could become a shouting match. "At the moment I am a Gryffindor."

He turned to Impetua. "And as such I cannot bring myself to tarnish the reputation of one so pure." Andromeda gave a snort of laugher but he refused to look at her. "Our mother's will in this matter is the ultimate decision and when the time comes for us to look for marriage I will remember that you once offered it."

Impetua smiled at him again. "It's nice to know that even though you were housed with the common shrubs, you haven't lost a single ounce of what makes you a Black."

Andromeda gagged next to him and he kicked her ankle.

Terrence, not to be outdone by Sirius, began a discussion of the Slytherin Head effectively cutting the sole Gryffindor out of the conversation.

"What's with all the speech making?" Andromeda whispered in his ear.

"Frankly I don't think I could take the Malfoy's out for my blood as well as my mother." He whispered back. "She is upset about something that happened during school."

"You do realize that Impetua is going to relate the entire conversation to her mother." Andromeda pointed out. "And Lady Malfoy isn't about to pass up an opportunity to tell your mother, as well as the rest of the bower."

"I know," Sirius nearly shrugged. "I am sort of counting on it."

"Oh?" Andromeda raised her eyebrow.

"I don't really intend to let myself get resorted." Sirius admitted. "And after two years at Hogwarts my mother is going to consider me a lost cause."

"And?" Andromeda prompted.

Sirius leaned closer. "If I remain on Impetua's good side through out this all, then I don't have to worry about my mother just offing me in favor of Regulus."

* * *

It was barely past dawn when Ursa burst into the room Sirius and Severus shared. Both boys groaned as the older girl threw the drapes aside to let the light flood the room.

"Come on Severus!" Ursa barked. "You will need to be seen at the activities today, so you might as well get up _now._"

"Up..." Severus echoed.

"Well?" Ursa towered over the bed. "We don't have all day."

"Day?" Sirius mumbled as he slid out of his cocoon.

"Yes day!" Ursa smiled at him. "Your cousin is looking for you. So you'd better hurry down to breakfast."

"Cousin." Sirius winced.

"Ursa." Severus whined from under his covers. "I'm not moving until you go away."

Ursa rolled her eyes. "It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

"Not the point." Severus grumbled.

"Fine," Ursa sighed. "You have ten minutes to be ready, otherwise I'll come back with help."

Severus waited until she left then buried his head under his pillow.

"Activities?" Sirius took clean clothes out of his bag.

"Remember last year?" Severus's voice was muffled but still intelligible. "Like that, only I don't think we'll be playing put the iron on the House Elf."

"No activities." Sirius shook his head.

"Then you should be gone when Ursa returns." Severus yawned. "I'll cover for you, but only if I don't know where you really are."

"Right." Sirius tossed Severus's bag at the other boys bed. "Just get dressed. Your sister mentioned back up."

"Should be amusing then." Severus took the pillow off his head. "Still not moving though."

"Good Luck," Sirius called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Thanks." A pillow hit the door seconds after he closed it.

A short way down the hall Ursa stood looking down at her watch. "'Cissa and Trix are down at Breakfast already." She smiled at him as he passed. "They said your Gryffindor appetite would get you up just as well as they."

Sirius returned her smile. "Thanks."

Ursa gave him another smile before he turned the corner and started down the stairs.

* * *

The Crabbe's gardens planted to look amazing even in the winter months. Unfortunately the lack of snow on the ground made the sight that met Sirius's eyes look only muddy. He had decided to skip breakfast and whatever his cousins had planned for him, instead he found a bench in a corner out of the wind and pulled out his copy of Homer's Odyssey.

The sun was finally beginning to warm the air around him when someone sat down next to him.

"Not in a friendly sort of mood today?" The speaker was an older witch with pale skin and white hair that she always pulled back into a bun.

"Not really." Sirius agreed as he shrunk the book and returned it to his pocket. "You are not being social either, otherwise you would be off chasing the hounds."

'_Damn!_' He flinched at his own tone. _'Didn't mean it to sound like that.'_

The woman laughed. "I haven't sat in a hunt in a long while. I find that animals offer very little in the way of sport. Humans on the other hand...." She smiled. "Now _there_ is game."

"And in which season does one hunt Humans?" Sirius inquired politely.

"Any season that strikes your fancy." The woman looked down at him. "Where is the cat I sent you?"

"She adopted one of my roommates." Sirius leaned slightly away from Solaris, just in case she was angry.

"Hmm...." Solaris shook her head, "Sorry for that."

"Well, Remus really likes her." Sirius mentioned tentatively. "And she appears to reciprocate."

"This would be the Lupin boy we are talking about?" Solaris raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Sirius looked around trying to figure out a way to escape the conversation.

Solaris shrugged. "This is good. It might possibly curry favor with the half-breeds, but how to let them know it was me...."

Sirius's brow furrowed in puzzlement. _'I didn't think Aunt Solaris was one that needed to sow favors. I was under the impression that she was a power in our circle.'_

"I know what you're thinking." Solaris gave him a wry smile. "But my power is being eclipsed by Riddle. Already the Malfoys, Crabbes, and Macnairs have fallen into line."

"And where Malfoys lead...." Sirius raised his eyebrow in comprehension.

"Most are sure to follow." Solaris agreed.

"You know what I discovered during my days at Hogwarts?" Sirius waited patiently for the older witch to continue with her story. "I discovered that Gryffindors make the best confidants. Intelligent enough to understand, slow enough not to argue and loyal enough not to tell all and sundry."

Sirius nearly rolled his eyes.

"The so called 'Lord Voldemort' will attempt to woo your family before too long." Solaris continued without prompting. "Not that your parents will follow him."

Solaris smirked again. "But if you...."

Solaris was cut off as raised voices entered their section of the garden. As the other guests greeted Solaris, Sirius took the opportunity to flee to the inside of the house.

_'Does everybody here see me as a puppet?'_ Sirius groaned in defeat as he heard more voices approaching him where he had entered the house in the library . He quickly ducked through what had once been a servants hall. _'And when I fail will they all react like mother?'_

He shivered at the memory of their only interview since his return from Hogwarts. However, he had seen her give him an approving look the night before during dinner.

_'What is Riddle to her?'_ Sirius wondered as he moved into the main house. _'She has always considered him beneath her due to his father being a Muggle.'_

More voices caused him to enter a convenient door. A quick _Lumos_ showed him that he was in a cloakroom. He leaned against the back wall of the closet and wished that just once he might find more than just clothes in a wardrobe.

* * *

The door to the closet was flung open causing Sirius to blink in the suddenly bright room. He peered up at the girl who towered over him.

Impetua's brow creased in puzzlement as she surveyed him and his new realm. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged, "Hiding."

"You weren't there at the beginning of the game." Impetua closed the door and sank to the floor next to him. "In fact, you weren't at any of today's activities."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I did say I was hiding."

"But why?" Impetua looked puzzled again. "You have Lord Voldemort's approval to be in Gryffindor, and that _is _the trouble?"

Sirius held back the retort that first came to mind. _'Why do I _need _Voldemort's approval?'_ Instead he opted for a simpler answer. "I've never credited certain members of our Crowd for much in the way of brains." He raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think that Gregory understands that I am okay to be around them now?"

"With Bellatrix falling over herself to be noticed by Lord Voldemort, I think you would have been fine." Impetua tilted her head. "Of course, that wouldn't have stopped them from ostracizing you."

"Why do you care about any of this?" Sirius asked after a moments reflection. "Why is what happens to me, what I do, any concern of yours?"

Impetua rolled her eyes. "You're lucky not to be in Slytherin. You don't have to play the same silly games that our parents play, all school year long."

Sirius sighed. "And your interest in me?"

"Can't I just like you?" Impetua asked softly. "You're not like the rest of us. You may not be innocent, but you are removed from our power plays. You're removed from _us_."

_'Am I?'_ Sirius thought back to Solaris's near request. The image of the letter his mother had sent him flashed into his mind. "I don't think I am as far removed from the games as you seem to believe."

Impetua shook her head. "I am not talking about the games our parents play. None of us will ever be free of those." She sighed, "I'm sure you've noticed that the Slytherin table sits according to rank at meals."

Sirius shrugged. "I actually tend to ignore your side of the Great Hall and instead watch my own House."

Impetua grinned. "We heard that you got into a fight with your roommates. Is it true that you broke James Potter's nose with very own hand?" She touched his hands as if to emphasize her question.

"Ah," Sirius blinked at the twinkle of excitement that was apparent in her eyes. "Yes."

"Will you show me how?"

* * *

End Notes:

- This is not the last we've seen of Voldemort, not by a long shot.

- The potions bottle made an appearance and it was, _gasp_, full. What craziness is this?

- Please Review


	15. A Night to Forget

Again I Turn Around to You 

Part Fourteen: A Night to Forget

The Christmas Eve party was in full swing as Sirius left the Ballroom. Voldemort had been holding court among the younger Wizards and Witches in one corner. The younger crowd, after Voldemorts admonishments, ignored him for the most part. The rest of the pureblooded avoided the corner with subtle grace, telling all who were versed in their ways that the half-breed, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was merely being tolerated. They would most likely never forgive him his father's blood, no matter _whose_ descendent he was.

_'Of course, if he ever shows his hand to be the winning one, they'll all fall over themselves to convince him that they believed in him all along.'_ Sirius thought wryly.

His own mother had been holding court in one of the other corners. Her black hair and white dress giving her an ethereal look in the light of the full moon. The married woman of 'good standing' flanked her as they all exchanged news on what those 'other' woman were doing. It was due to this preoccupation of his mother and cousins that he felt safe enough to leave the gathering.

He was nearing the staircase that would lead up to the bachelor quarters when a hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around roughly.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Arachne Black sneered at her son. "Do you know what it looks like for the heir to our family to just _sneak_ out of the biggest gathering of the year?"

Sirius attempted to back away from her, but her hand just dug deeper into his shoulder.

"Are you _trying_ to ruin our family?" She demanded leaning in closer to him. She snarled when he gave a slight shake of denial. "Well, you have a damn funny way of showing it. Gryffindors are supposed to be _brave_, but all you've done since arriving is hide. Do you know what that looks like?"

Sirius shivered, his knees weren't going to be able to hold him up much longer.

Mrs. Black pulled back to look at him. "It looks like you're afraid."

**_'Blacks don't show fear.'_**

"Crucio." Sirius fell to the floor twitching as the familiar pain flooded his body.

He could never tell how long she left the curse on him. Never long enough to do damage that couldn't be healed. For all his faults his was still the Black heir and she had yet to come up with sufficient reason to replace him.

The pain stopped as abruptly as it had begun. Mrs. Black looked down on him impassively. "Get yourself to your room." She turned on her heel and left him.

Sirius pulled himself up with the help of a wall. He swallowed and noticed the metallic aftertaste that indicated he had bitten through his tongue. _'As if I weren't still hurting from the last time.'_ He sighed mentally. _'At least the tongue is the worst part of it.'_

He started up the stairs but was soon forced to rest as his abused body still wasn't up to the climb. _'And she wouldn't ask a House Elf to help me because they would just tell the Crabbes what happened.'_

"What do we have here?" Sirius looked up at the face of the bridegroom. "Hello pretty one." Jonathan crooned.

Sirius backed away from the stench of alcohol that poured off the older man.

"Hey," Jonathan trailed a hand through Sirius's hair in what he probably thought of as a gentle caress. "Where are going?"

Sirius felt his body go limp as Jonathan harshly pulled the younger boy to him and mashed their lips together.

"Blood?" Jonathan licked his lips. "Somebody likes to play rough."

"Jonathan!" Sirius nearly fainted as the voice of the Elder Crabbe son interrupted the younger. "Father wants you in the Ballroom for the announcement now, then you're to dance with your wife."

"Feh," Jonathan looked at Sirius then up at his brother. "Can't it wait?"

"No," Vincent Crabbe's voice was stone cold toward his brother.

_'Thank you to whatever deity provided me with my savior.' _Sirius made no sound as he slid to the floor once again.

"Later Pretty." Jonathan leered down at Sirius before hurrying off to his father's call.

"Oh," Vincent sneered as he got his first look at Jonathan's intended victim. "It's you."

Sirius didn't even bother looking to the older man for help as he re-gathered himself to start up the stairs once again. He was thus surprised when he felt hands helping to support his weakened body.

"I'm not doing this entirely for you." Vincent said under his breath when he caught Sirius's surprised glance. "The Dark Lord thinks you might be of use to his cause, and you won't be helping us if you end up dying on the staircase."

"I never thought any differently." Sirius smiled slightly, glad that the older man was behind him.

"It's a noble cause." Vincent told the Gryffindor as they reached the landing for the bachelors hall. "In history it has always been the Muggles and the Mudbloods who've dominated our little conflicts. However, if Lord Voldemort were to gain power...."

Sirius shivered at Vincent's tone. _'Tom Riddle own at least this one body and soul.'_

"Here is your door I believe." Vincent stopped at the room Sirius shared with Severus.

"Thank you," Sirius croaked.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I just had a little to much to drink." Sirius waved off the hovering Crabbe.

"Yeah," Vincent scratched his head. "You may want to go easy on that stuff in the future. Your mother seems less forgiving of drunken stupidity then mine."

"Right." Sirius looked up at his rescuer. "If that's all..."

"Think about joining the Dark Lord." Vincent nodded. "He could do all sorts of things for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sirius promised.

Vincent gave him a painful-to-look-at smile and headed back to the party.

* * *

Morning found Sirius on his hand and knees again. He fought the pain and nausea as he searched through his bag frantically.

"My God Black." Severus groaned from his bed. "Can't you be quieter?"

Sirius let out a small whimper as another wave of pain coursed through his body.

"Sirius?" The whimper had apparently caught Severus's attention. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Sirius opened his lips to answer only to shut them quickly when he felt the bile from his stomach enter his mouth.

"Sirius?" Sirius felt Severus's hand on his bare shoulder. "You're burning!"

Sirius stopped the movement of his hands as he realized that with his vision blurring the object of his search just wasn't going to be found.

Severus's hands reached past him and pulled something from his bag. "Looking for this?" He handed the vial to his roommate.

Sirius's hand feebly clenched around the vial. "Thanks," he croaked.

"Just take the potion." Severus moved away. "Getting you to feel better will be thanks enough."

Sirius upended the bottle into his mouth, he immediately felt the coolness of the potion calm his stomach. He waited out the minutes required for the potion to start traveling through the rest of his body leaving the pain only a memory. "Have I ever told you how indebted I am to you?" He said conversationally.

Severus smiled as Sirius's eyes finally focused on him. "Many times." The Slytherin snickered. "But I don't object to hearing it some more."

Sirius grinned. "How do I love thee?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "So what brought this bought upon you? I thought you'd already been through this once so far this break."

"I left the ball early." Sirius shrugged as he pulled out another set of dress robes. The ones he had worn last night had contributed to the fire that greeted Severus's arrival.

"So did quite a few others." Severus muttered. "None of the rest of us got hit with..." He trailed off after seeing the glance Sirius threw at him. The two boys finished getting dressed in silence.

"Happy Christmas." Severus tossed something to Sirius.

Sirius smiled, he took Severus's present out of his bag. "Happy Christmas."

The two ripped through the wrapping eagerly. "Dragon Egg Shell?" Severus exclaimed. "Did you raid Phineas's stores or something? This stuff is illegal!"

"So don't get caught with it." Sirius murmured. He had flipped open the cover of Severus's present and seemed to be a million miles away.

"Put that away!" Severus hissed. "Hide it until you get to school and can place a concealment charm on it."

"Though I do wonder how in the world you ended up with a copy of Tom Sawyer." Sirius mused. "But we're both entitled to our secrets." Sirius hid the book in the compartment that had formerly held Severus's present. "Come on, if we stay in here much longer your sister or my cousins are bound to come looking."

Severus sneered as Sirius held the door open for him. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I don't want to think of you and any of my cousins like that." Sirius commented as they passed countless landscapes on their way down the stairs.

"Andromeda is a wonderful dancer." Severus teased.

"Severus, Sirius." Lucius Malfoy nodded to them as they reached the bottom.

"Lucius." They chorused.

"Sirius," the blond focused on the two boys. "Have you given any thought to what Vincent talked to you about last night?"

_'Not really.'_

"I haven't had the chance." Sirius gave the blond boy a tight smile. "I was otherwise occupied."

Lucius laughed. "I can sympathize. I was also rather sick after my first Christmas Ball."

Sirius and Severus both gave him weak smiles as the three entered the Ballroom.

Sirius had thought that there had been a lot of people in the room the previous night. However, the Christmas morning crush was like the Hogwarts Great Hall tenfold. The buzz of talking was nearly deafening and it was impossible to tell who was present.

"Ah," Narcissa descended upon them with a small smile. "You found them Lucius."

"And I didn't even need to climb back up the stairs." Lucius kissed her cheek.

"Happy Christmas Cousin." Sirius smiled at her.

"Thank you." She held out her hand to be kissed. "Just a word of warning in your ear, Aunt has placed a locating charm upon you. I wouldn't leave these rooms if I were you."

Sirius winced. "I'm not surprised."

Narcissa smiled at him and dragged Lucius away.

The two boys moved around the room keeping close to the edges. "I feel like if I stake one wrong step I'm going to get trampled." Severus said eyeing the sea of people.

"Hoy!" Mr. Blacks voice could be heard close to where the boys had stopped for a moment. "There he is."

The crowd parted and Sirius could now see the couple his father was talking to. They were an older couple, his golden hair was liberally peppered with gray and hers was completely white. They both had friendly faces, though worry had made deep inroads around their eyes and mouths.

"Sirius," Thantos Black beckoned the two boys to his group. "I'd like to introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Lupin."

"Remus has told us much about you." Mrs. Lupin smiled. "However," she looked at Severus. "I don't believe that he has mentioned anyone else that we didn't already know."

"I'm sorry," Thantos laughed. "This is Severus Snape. Samuel's son."

"We should have guessed." Mr. Lupin smiled. "You have the family nose."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Remus has mentioned James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius, but not you." Mrs. Lupin's face showed her puzzlement.

"I am in Slytherin milady." Severus explained. "We don't have much interaction with those in Gryffindor."

"I see that not much has changed since we attended." Mr. Lupin smiled at Mr. Black. "Isn't that right Thantos?"

"Not much indeed." Mr. Black murmured.

"Well," Mrs. Lupin beamed. "I'm sure that you don't want to stand here all day talking to us. We did meet another of Remus's dorm mates a few minutes ago. Why don't you go find him."

"We'll do that." Sirius bowed over Mrs. Lupin's hand. He briefly wondered which dorm mate was also in attendance.

"If we see Potter here I for one am leaving." Severus hissed as they left the adults.

"You think the Potter's would be tolerated here?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Pettigrew is almost a worse prospect." Severus groaned. "How do you live with those people?"

"We fight a lot." Sirius shrugged.

Severus just shook his head. The two boys continued along the sides of the room, heading toward the hall with the refreshment table in it. They were almost there when someone forcing their way out of the crush nearly bowled Sirius over.

"Watch where your plowing." Severus sneered down at the boy who had knocked Sirius into him.

"Severus," Sirius pleaded. "Be nice."

Severus sneered at both of the Gryffindors. "I'm sure that my sister is calling." He turned on his heel and left.

"Slimy Slytherin." Peter growled at Severus's retreating back.

"Peter," Sirius sighed. "Sometimes you're just as bad as they are."

"Happy Christmas Sirius." Peter smiled at him while ignoring what he had just said. "James is going to be so happy that I saw you."

"Oh?" Sirius asked politely as he scanned the crowd to see where Severus had gone.

"He was extremely worried after that incident on the train." Peter confided. "It was all we could do to keep him from running off with wand in hand to rescue you."

Sirius sighed again as he realized that Severus was to short to be seen. "Well, now you can reassure him that I am fine."

"Yep," Peter beamed with importance. "I am so glad to have run into you. I thought every one our age here would be in Slytherin."

Sirius rolled his eyes at the smaller boy, but allowed himself to be dragged along.

* * *

End Notes:

- I'll take the initiative and say that the answer to the question "If the Lupins are there were is Remus?" is thus: Remus is at Hogwarts because the full moon was going to be over Christmas.

- Please Review


	16. What did happen?

Again I turn Around to You 

Part Fifteen: What _did_ happen?

Remus greeted the return of his three roommates to Hogwarts with only slightly less enthusiasm as the Lady Stuart-Brahmes displayed. They were both waiting on the steps of Hogwarts as the coaches pulled up from the station. James, who had managed to drag Sirius away from both his family and Severus, nearly bowled over half a dozen students in his rush to Remus's side.

"How was your holiday?" Remus asked in a bemused voice as Sirius and Peter joined them in the Entrance Hall.

"Busy," Peter sighed, cutting James off from replying. "I only got half of my homework done."

"I'm sure you'll have time to do the rest over the weekend." Remus assured the smaller boy as the group headed for the Great Hall.

"_I'm_ not," Peter declared glumly. "I can't make head or tails of our Defense assignment. Do you think you think you might have time to help me?"

"Of course." Remus smiled.

Peter smiled back and hurried to find a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"He asked me for help on the train," James mentioned as the other three continued at a more sedate pace. "But he quickly remembered the last time I _helped._"

"Who could forget Professor Andrew's singed eyebrows." Remus smiled patiently before turning to the silent member of the group. "How was your Holiday Sirius?"

"Bright and cheery." Sirius forced a smile. "I met your parents at the Crabbe Party."

"My mother mentioned that in a letter." Remus laughed. "She said that she was much happier knowing I had friends like you here."

_'A friend like me?'_ Sirius puzzled as they sat down. _'We didn't exactly talk all that much, maybe it was something my father said?'_

"Hey!" James yelled in his ear. "Watch where you put those mashed potatoes."

Sirius gave the boy an apologetic look.

"You sure think a lot." James grinned. "And you tend to drift when you do."

Across from James Remus rolled his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with thinking, it's gotten Sirius to the top of our year so far."

"I am?" Sirius tilted his head. "When did they post our first term grades?"

"Over the Holidays," Remus informed them. "You happen to be sixth in potions, but first in everything else."

"Peter," James caught the blonde's attention. "You should ask Sirius to help you with that Defense paper."

"Um, no." Peter's eyes widened briefly and the blond shook his head emphatically. "Remus said he would help and that is enough for me."

_'Now this is a complete reversal of the way things were over the Holidays. _Then _he wouldn't leave me alone.' _Sirius mused. _'Wonder what happened.'_

"Stop thinking." James pleaded next to him. "You've finished your Holiday assignments and we don't have class until Monday. You don't need to think about anything."

"But James," Sirius smiled. "If I stopped thinking I would run the risk of being unable to restart. I mean, just look at you."

Remus grinned. "He has a point there Potter."

James shrugged. "Thinking is overrated."

* * *

Sirius left the Great Hall before dinner was over. He hadn't slept well under his parent's roof and still had that nights dose of the potion to take. He was nearing the stair to Gryffindor tower when he felt a wave of Magic coming from one of the nearby corridors.

"Take that back!" Sirius couldn't see what was going on yet but he recognized that voice from the many taunts it had directed at him as a child.

"I'd rather die!" Another voice shouted. "You and your sister are whores!"

"Your death can be arranged." Lucius Malfoy's voice was calm in comparison to his fiancee's and her tormentor's.

"The Black sisters are merely fortune hunting bitches whose blood is barely pure enough to be acceptable."

Another wave of magic came from the byway and Sirius peeked around the corner somewhat afraid of what he might see. Lucius stood with his wand pointed at a seventh year Slytherin.

_'Macnair.' _His mind provided.

Bellatrix was no where to be seen, which was odd as he hadn't seen her since the Christmas Ball. At the time he had merely shrugged it off as being a good thing, but now he wasn't entirely sure. Narcissa stood slightly behind her future husband, her beautiful face contorted in anger.

"The Black family has never been in need of 'Fortune Hunting.'" Lucius sneered. "As for the purity of their bloodline, no mudblood has married into the family for at least to centuries."

"I noticed that you had no response to their being whores." Macnair taunted. "We all saw that slut making a fool of herself by playing it up to that half-breed Riddle."

"Take that back!" Narcissa attempted to lunge at the offending boy, but Lucius's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Alcohol makes people do odd things," Lucius said silkily. "Wouldn't you agree?"

A slightly confused expression crossed Macnair's face.

"That and marijuana can make one do _very_ interesting things," Lucius continued. "Like kissing someone, or _something_, rather unsuitable."

Macnair's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Continue you're accusations of my fiancée and her sisters in public and you will find out." Lucius promised with steel in her voice.

Macnair, choosing not to press the issue, turned on his heels and left the hall.

"I'll kill him!" Narcissa growled.

"No you will not." Lucius's voice was ice cold. "Neither of us needs more scandal. Especially after the way your sister acted at Christmas."

Sirius moved as close as he could without alerting the two Slytherins to his presence. He couldn't imagine Andromeda doing anything with Riddle, so that meant that 'Trix was involved; and any dirt on Bellatrix was something he wanted to know.

"Whose fault was it that she was in such a state?" Narcissa's sweet tone grated Sirius's ears.

"We should not argue fault here." Lucius moved away from his intended. "_She_ is the one in disgrace."

"Even more so than Sirius in Aunt's eyes." Narcissa laughed.

"Let us retire to our common room." Lucius extended his arm toward her. "It is much to public here to continue our discussions."

The two Slytherins left the area leaving Sirius to think about what had happened. _'To bad neither actually said what happened. I'll just have to ask Severus.'_

_--_

A twinge of pain hastened Sirius's steps as he climbed to the first year dorms. He grimaced as he opened the door to find James already there.

"I was surprised when I got here before you, I thought you were tired." James smiled. "You stop at the library?"

"I am tired." Sirius sighed moving to his trunk. "And no I didn't stop at the library, I ran into my cousin."

James sat up straight at that, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Sirius sighed. "She just wanted to vent."

"Ah," James nodded sympathetically. "To have a large family."

"Not that you would know anything about that." Sirius's hand closed around the potions bottle. "Aren't you the only child of only children?"

"That is my sad fate." James threw his arm over his face dramatically.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go wash up." He stood up holding the potions bottle under his change of clothes.

James fell back on his bed and waved him out of the room.

Sirius felt his muscles tighten again and all but sprinted toward the washroom.

* * *

End Notes:

- Please Review.


	17. Another Year

Again I Turn Around to You 

Part Sixteen: Another Year

Sirius found the beginning of the second semester much like the first. The only differences were in how his roommates treated him. Remus seemed distant to Sirius, ever since the night they had returned to Hogwarts and the golden eyed boy had seen Sirius downing his potion in the washroom. The only reason Sirius could think of for Remus's withdrawal is that the other boy had recognized the potion that Sirius had taken.

_'Which is impossible.'_ Sirius had thought. _'There is no way a Human could have smelled the scents from the other side of the room.'_

James, on the other hand, seemed to want to make up for all that had the he had done to Sirius in the first semester. He all but glued himself to Sirius's side. This was only a problem when Sirius wanted to talk to Severus who was still on James's black list. Only Peter remained basically the same, blowing hot and cold toward the darker boy depending on things that Sirius couldn't even discern.

The weeks began to blur as class after class happened until the day that Sirius and James entered the Great Hall to be greeted by Andromeda with a huge smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Cousin." She kissed his cheek. "I don't think you've read these books yet." She handed him a brightly wrapped package.

Sirius smiled in return and shoved the package into his book bag. "I'll open it after breakfast and let you know." He promised.

She gave him another kiss and moved toward the Ravenclaw table.

"I didn't know it was your birthday," James accused as the two sat down at the Gryffindor table. "I would have gotten you a gift otherwise."

"And would this gift have been like the one I received for Christmas?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "One of my own books returned to me?"

James grinned. "Probably."

The two boys were almost down with breakfast when Remus and Peter joined them.

Remus yawned and thrust a package in Sirius's direction. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Sirius murmured.

"Open it." Remus urged while placing his head on the table.

"I don't think this one is in danger of suffocation," Sirius said raising his eyebrow.

Remus shrugged. "You're no fun."

Sirius sighed as he placed the gift with Andromeda's in his bag. "I just want to wait until later to open all my gifts."

The owl post flew over head just as he made this pronouncement. Sirius was relieved when no packages were dropped off for him.

"Why so unenthusiastic?" James asked.

"I just don't like my birthday." Sirius shrugged as he stood up. "I'm off for the library."

"I'll join you in a little while." Remus said not picking his head off the table.

Sirius looked toward his other two roommates but they both shook their heads.

"I can't stand the library." James said piling his plate up again. "Plus, who wants to be cooped up on a Saturday when the Quidditch team is practicing?"

Sirius smiled slightly as he left the Great Hall, but soon a sense of dread fell over him. While a birthday with no present from his mother was a nice prospect, he couldn't imagine that it boded well for him.

* * *

"James? Peter?" Sirius called out as he entered the first year dorm room. He had left Remus in the library still studying for a Potions quiz they had on Monday. "Thank God." He said out loud when no one answered. He dropped his book bag onto his bed next to a pile of packages that had arrived while he was out.

He took out the presents he had received during breakfast and placed them on his bookshelf. The Chronicles of Narnia were from Remus, and the complete works of E. Nesbit were Andromeda's contribution.

_'Damn.'_ Sirius thought as he recognized his mother's writing on the top package. _'Thought I would, I guess, I wasn't....'_

Sirius sighed and pulled the package to him. _'Clothes.' _He thought feeling it give under his hands._ 'At least it isn't a still beating heart.'_ He tore the paper off the package and tossed the three shirts and two pairs of trousers onto his trunk. He looked at the rolled parchment that accompanied the package with some trepidation. _'Can't she have sent the present _with out_ the three foot long letter?'_

* * *

**My Son,**

**It has been pointed out to me that most Gryffindors lack taste. Just take that fool Dumbledore for example. So I am sending you clothing in the hopes that I will be able to stave off whatever entropy that house causes on fashion sense.**

**Your father and I will be hosting a ball over your Easter break in honor of your cousin's engagement, your attendance is not required. Though one day it would be nice to know that I can trust you at a Ball to _dance_ not just sit off in a corner and mope with Severus. Really I don't know why I ever allowed your friendship in the first place, the Snapes are not the most sociable of people. You wouldn't believe what Lady Malfoy was telling me about Ursa the other day, but that is not a tale for your ears.**

**I hope that you have been able to ignore your roommates so far this term. I know it pains you to be with those terribly common boys. I saw you with that Pettigrew boy during the Christmas Crush, and I must say you were being polite. Which is only to be expected, I trained you after all. However I did see your pain.**

**Don't give up hope, we not only have Dumbledore's promise of a possible resorting, but the Malfoys are already asking after you for Impetua.**

**I shouldn't have to remind you what is at stake in your life, but I didn't carry you around for nine months and then go through so much pain birthing you just to see you fail.**

**Your Mother,**

**_Arachne Black_**

* * *

_'At least I know why I was spared any conversations with her during the rest of Christmas break.' _Sirius put the letter aside. _'Though why she thinks anything Lady Malfoy could have told her about Ursa would be something that might be inappropriate I don't know. Her sense of propriety kicks in at the oddest times.'_

The writing on the next gift made Sirius smile. _'Though I am well aware that Mother most likely picked this gift out it is still nice that Regulus at least nominally sent a present.'_ His mother most likely hadn't even told Regulus what the gift was since the younger boy would most likely have wanted to keep the gift for himself.

The wrapping revealed a box of chocolates. _'One of the most impersonal gifts ever.'_ He thought shaking his head he grabbed his wand and murmured a few charms. _'At least I'll be able to share them with my roommates.'_

The next gift was a framed picture of him and Impetua taken while at the Crabbe's party. He rolled his eye and tossed the picture over to the trunk with his new clothes.

* * *

**Sirius,**

**Hey, just hoping that your birthday is as memorable as our time together at the Crabbes. As a reminder of that time I hope you like the gift.**

**Love,**

**Impetua**

* * *

He tossed the card into the trash bin by his bedside and picked up the last package. His breath caught as he noticed the unfamiliar hand that had written his name. The seal of the House of Slytherin adorned the sliver and green wrapping paper.

He opened the paper slowly to reveal two leather-bound books. He opened the first one to reveal the title, _Alice In Wonderland. _A piece of paper fell out of the second book when he picked it up.

_

* * *

_

**Mr. Black,**

**I know that sending you a gift is slightly presumptuous of me. However, I would like for us to be friends, and see this as an opportunity to further this cause with you.**

**I have learned both of your birth date and of your interest in things of the Muggle variety from your cousin. A most delightful girl.**

**I enjoyed these books in my past and hope that you do in the future.**

**Your Servant,**

**Lord Voldemort**

* * *

End Notes:

- Please Review


	18. Who do you think you are?

Again I Turn Around to You 

Part Seventeen: Who do _you_ think you are?

Sirius woke with a start when a hand touched his arm. "Sleeping in the library now?" Bellatrix gave him a smile as she sat down next to him. "Can't you ask Severus for a potion to help you? Or are you still scared of your roommates."

Sirius shrugged. "No, just tired."

"Hmmm...." Bellatrix raised one of her eyebrows. "Did you get any interesting gifts for your birthday?"

Sirius sat up straight, "Mother sent me some clothes." He said brightly.

"Ah," Bellatrix blinked.

Sirius smiled at her, "Also, Remus got me the Chronicles of Narnia. The White Witch in the first book reminds me a lot of you."

Bellatrix smiled, "How nice of you. I think you've actually improved since you've come to this school."

Sirius gave her another smile. "Well, since I've already fallen asleep once here today, I might as well go off to my own bed."

Bellatrix nodded as if giving her consent and Sirius all but ran from her presence.

As a result of his speed he nearly knocked over one Severus Snape.

"Where are you going in such hurry." Severus stared down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Away from 'Trix." Sirius replied picking himself up with a wry grin.

"Then all due speed _was_ required." Severus nodded.

As Sirius laughed he noticed that his friend wasn't sharing in his mirth. When Sirius quieted down the other boy raised his hand to touch the dark circles under Sirius's eyes.

"Didn't you take the potion I sent you?" Severus asked quietly.

"What potion?" Sirius could hear the puzzlement in his voice.

"I sent you a sleeping draught for your birthday." Severus explained.

"I didn't see anything from you," Sirius said, still puzzled. "I just figured it was because it was too risky."

"I sent it to your room," Severus insisted. "I figured it would be less suspicious to my house mates that way. It went off just before breakfast."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "That good for nothing sneak!"

"Sirius?" Severus called after him as the smaller boy vaulted away. Sirius waved a general hand behind him, dismissing Severus from his thoughts.

* * *

"James!" The three other Gryffindor first years all looked up when Sirius stormed into their room.

"Sirius?" James answered uncertainly.

"Did you touch any of the gifts I got two weeks ago?" Sirius demanded.

"No..." James shook his head. "Well, I did read some of the Nesbitt, but you said I could."

Sirius stopped short, "You didn't take any unopened packages. Maybe one that might have been on my bed right after breakfast?"

James shook his head again. "There wasn't anything on your bed when I got back from breakfast." He turned toward the other members of their dorm. "Right Peter?"

Sirius turned to look at the smaller boy as well. Peter seemed nervous about something. "Well Peter?"

"There was nothing on your bed when James and I returned from breakfast." Peter said, shooting a look at Remus.

Sirius turned his gaze onto his remaining dorm mate. "Do you concur with their assessment?"

"I didn't come back to the room after breakfast that day." Remus reminded him.

Peter quickly nodded in agreement.

Sirius gave Peter an odd look. "Peter, was there a gift on my bed before you came down for breakfast?"

Peter glanced at Remus before replying. "No."

Sirius looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"I took it." Remus said finally. "So what?"

"It was a present for me," Sirius ground out.

"It was another _potion._" Remus replied in kind. "I think you have more than enough of those."

"It was a simple sleeping draught made for me by a friend, who thought I needed it." Sirius snarled.

"Oh," Remus's eyes narrowed. "That is so much better than the pain potion you normally take."

Sirius took a breath to calm himself. "You have no idea why I need that potion."

"I can guess." Remus replied. "The body can become so accustomed to it that anyone with the means keeps taking it."

"I haven't taken that potion for weeks." Sirius protested. "The pain stopped, and I stopped taking it. It is really that simple."

The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes before Remus broke the contact to reach into his trunk. "_Here _is your potion." He threw the potion at Sirius before exiting the room in much the same way that Sirius had entered.

* * *

After Remus stormed out the others exchanged looks. "That was different." James murmured before looking at Sirius. "Aren't you going after him?"

Sirius looked at him in disbelief.

"He is just concerned." James insisted.

Sirius shook his head slightly, but moved toward the door anyway. When he got to the common room it was to find it nearly deserted.

"Sirius." Lilly called from where she was sitting by the fire. "Do you know what Remus was so upset about?"

"Possibly," Sirius hedged. "Did he leave the tower?"

"Yes he did." Lily said with conviction. "He was in a right mood too. He has been since he came back from his grandmother's yesterday. Is she really very ill?"

"I don't know." Sirius said honestly. "It would certainly explain his behavior though."

"That is what I thought too." Lilly muttered.

"Thank you." Sirius called over his shoulder as he left the common room. The Hallway outside was deserted.

_'I haven't a clue where Remus would go.'_ Sirius realized. _'James would go to the Quidditch field, but I haven't talked to Remus enough. Or maybe Remus just doesn't let us in enough.'_

His footsteps unconsciously led him into the dungeons. _'Maybe I will see if Severus is lurking around. I can tell him I found the potion he sent.'_

Sirius was brought to a stop when he recognized voices around the corner. _'Am I destined to listen in on conversations?' _He wondered briefly.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Severus's voice hissed. "Even if I _did_ know anything _which I don't!_"

"Don't lie to me!" Remus's higher voice was cracking with anger.

"I do not know anything." Severus insisted.

"I know that isn't true." Remus spit. "You are one of the best potions students Professor Davies has seen."

"So?" From Severus's tone Sirius could imagine his glare.

"So that means you are the most likely to know how to make the Benommenheit potion." Remus said more calmly.

"I do indeed know how to make that potion." Severus said mildly. "But I fail to see how it is relevant to the other matters we were discussing."

"If you were really Sirius's friend then you wouldn't keep supplying him with addictive potions." Remus's voice began to rise again.

"Look here!" Severus protested. "You know nothing about why Sirius takes the potions he does. I swore I wouldn't tell, and I won't." Severus said in replying to something Remus had done. "If you want to know so badly, you should just ask _him._"

Sirius decided it was time to move. "Yes, please just ask me."

Remus moved away from where he had pressed Severus into the wall. "Why do you take the Benommenheit potion."

"For pain." Sirius explained.

"It is addictive though." Remus insisted.

"For some," Severus said slowly. "But considering...."

Sirius shot the Slytherin a look to quite him. "It really isn't any of your business." Sirius told the auburn haired boy. "I have extremely bad pain sometimes, and Benommenheit is the _only_ thing that helps."

Remus frowned. "The_ only_ thing that helps...." He turned from the two friends and walked back toward the main part of the castle.

"How did he know you were taking Benommenheit?" Severus demanded the moment Remus was out of sight.

"He caught me taking it the day we arrived back at Hogwarts." Sirius shrugged. "I'm still not sure how he knew."

"Could he have picked your lock like those other two?" Severus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Father taught me some wards over Christmas. After I put those on the trunk I'd _know_ if he had."

Severus shivered. "He is strong. I don't want him angry at me ever again."

Sirius smiled. "Neither do I. Thank you for the birthday gift."

"Your welcome." Severus smiled back. "Now you'd better leave before one of your other roommates decides that you're defecting to our side of the Castle, and comes to beat me up for that."

Sirius laughed before starting back to his Tower.

* * *

End Notes:

- Its done, and it is only a week or so after the last chapter.

- Please Review


	19. Finding a Pear

Again I Turn Around to You 

Part Eighteen: Finding the Pear

"How did you get so lucky as to be able to remain behind." Andromeda asked as the Black cousins stood together at the Hogsmeade station. The day was chilly, but nothing could make Sirius's heart heavy since all his cousins were leaving him alone for a whole week.

"Apparently my attendance is not required." Sirius told her.

"And rightly so," Narcissa sneered. "You're too young to attend."

"He will be at your wedding." Bellatrix reminded her sister. "You will not get away from him that easily."

"Everyone will be at the wedding." Narcissa dismissed what her sister was saying.

"Isn't that the truth." Andromeda murmured to Sirius.

Bellatrix whirled around. "Sirius."

The youngest Black looked up at his cousin. "Yes?"

"Behave while we are gone," Bellatrix cautioned. "We will find out if you don't."

"Can we go now?" Andromeda said looking pointedly at the train where the conductor was waiting impatiently. "Remember 'Trix, the sooner we leave the sooner you can make a fool of yourself in front of Riddle again."

"His name is Voldemort," Bellatrix drew herself up and glared at her sister. "You'd do well to remember that name as he will soon be our Lord."

"Whatever his bloodline once was, he is still a half breed." Narcissa sniffed. "What Lucius sees in him and his 'ideas' I will never understand."

"He is very handsome." Bellatrix said slyly.

"Bellatrix Black," Narcissa's eyes narrowed and her magic gathered around her like a cloak. "If you wish for our mother to remain in the dark about your fascination with a certain Mr. Riddle, you will take care never to insult my intended again."

"Tell mother about Tom and I'll tell her exactly where you went during the Crabbe's party and with who." Bellatrix gave her a sweet smile.

"Are you all coming or not?" The conductor called gruffly.

"We do intended to depart." Narcissa transferred her glare to the man. "Shall we board sisters?"

"Why of course my dear." Bellatrix slipped her arm into Narcissa's offered elbow just as if they hadn't been at odds moments before.

"Take care." Andromeda said giving Sirius a hug. "And keep your nose clean." She called back to him as she boarded the train.

Sirius stood on the platform until the train was out of sight. In one way he was glad not to be around the girls. Narcissa and Bellatrix often found him a convenient guinea pig for whatever charm or hex they were working on. However it was the first time in his life that he was all alone with out a single other member of his family.

* * *

The school seemed deserted when Sirius returned. All of the older pureblooded had departed to attended his mother's ball. As for the Muggleborn students many of them had gone home for the holidays to see parents who were a little wary of their magic.

_"My parents are a little anxious to see me again." _Lily had told him the other day. _"I really shouldn't have told them about my cauldron exploding because now there is nothing for it but I return home for Easter."_

_"You weren't hurt." _Sirius had been puzzled. _"No one was hurt."_

_"But they don't believe me about being turned blue." _Lily had laughed.

The only Gryffindor boys staying behind were James, Remus and himself. The Head Girl was staying as well, but Sirius didn't think that they were going to see much of her.

"What should we do?" James asked as Sirius entered their dorm room.

"Homework," Remus replied from his bed.

"You," James pointed an accusing finger at the lighter boy. "Are no fun."

Remus raised an elegant eyebrow at the messy haired boy. "I am no fun just because I think that getting all our schoolwork out of the way is a good idea?"

"If we do it now then we are done." Sirius said as moved to his trunk and pulled out their assigned work.

"Sirius?" James's voice took on a pleading tone.

"Yes James?" Sirius tossed his textbooks on his bed.

"Will _you_ have fun with me?" James said making a face as Sirius started to read.

"When your homework is done." Sirius promised.

James sighed and lay back onto his own bed. "How is it that you both got sorted into Gryffindor? With the amount of time you spend studying one would think you would deal better in Ravenclaw."

"No need to ask how _you_ got sorted into Gryffindor." Sirius told him. "To blunt to be a Slytherin, not stodgy enough for Hufflepuff...."

"And not intelligent enough for Ravenclaw." Remus cut in without looking up.

"My scores were higher than yours." James said huffily.

"Ah," Sirius smiled. "That isn't intelligence, that is just parroting the facts the teachers feed you. You are nothing compared to my intelligence."

Remus lifted his head briefly to grin at Sirius. "Thank you for putting it so nicely."

"What assignment are you currently working on?" Sirius asked curiously as he tuned out James's ranting.

"An extra credit paper for potions," Remus explained. "I missed the last test while visiting my Grandmother."

"How _is _your Grandmother doing." Sirius asked sympathetically. James stopped his sulking to listen.

"She is still alive but barely so." Remus shrugged. "It pains me to see her like that."

"I can imagine." James murmured. "But that means that you need fun to brighten up your day. Month. Year?"

Remus sighed and looked at the other boy. "Just let me finish up this paragraph and _then_ you can tell me of your plans."

James smiled and looked over to Sirius's bed. "Is this okay with you Sirius?"

"If I want to keep you out of trouble, thus saving the Gryffindor name, then I believe I must accompany you." Sirius sighed putting aside his history book. "After all, there is only so much of Goblins Revolting that one can take."

"You two are my best friends." James declared.

Sirius rolled his eyes and glanced over at Remus. He noticed the book lying across the other boy's legs wasn't one of the normal potion's texts. "What in the world is your extra credit report on?"

"Albus Dumbledore and the twelve uses of Dragon's blood." Remus replied absently.

"Boring." James sighed. "You need a life."

"Its called Schoolwork Potter." Sirius sighed again. "It gets assigned and you do it. Though _you_ tend to leave it until the last moment possible."

"I work best under pressure." James said grinning. "What other reason would I have for leaving everything to the last minute?"

"The fact that you are extremely lazy?" Remus said while writing furiously.

"You are calling _me_ lazy?" James protested.

"Well he couldn't have been talking about me." Sirius grinned. "_I_ always do my assignments ahead of schedule."

"Done." Remus said putting a flourish to the paper. "Now, what was that about fun?"

* * *

"So if we get caught your plan is to lie?" Remus said glancing down at his watch.

"Well how I was supposed to know that this Castle was so large?" James complained.

"Just looking at how large it was on the outside might have been a good first clue." Sirius muttered.

"But it is a _magical_ Castle." James protested.

"Ergo it is larger on the _inside_ than it appears on the outside." Remus said logically.

"We missed Dinner." Sirius said with a glare in James's direction.

"And we are about to miss curfew." Remus sighed. " Next time you want to have fun, can we start a little earlier in the day?"

"We would have started earlier but you two wanted to do _Homework_." James shuddered.

"I'm hungry." Sirius sighed. "Who cares about getting caught in the Dungeons. Maybe who ever catches us will have food."

"We should be getting back to the tower." Remus reminded them. "Sirius, James has food in his trunk and I am sure that he can be convinced to share with us. After all he _is _the reason we missed dinner."

James gaped at Remus, "how did you know about that food?"

"I saw it when you were dressing this morning." Remus explained tiredly. "It was lying on top of your clothes."

"Oh," James blinked. "Right."

"Gods," Sirius shook his head and slumped back against a wall. "Why do you torment me so?"

The other two boys stopped and followed his gaze to a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"A painting of food." Remus chuckled at Sirius's expression.

Sirius crossed the hall to the painting. "If only it were real." He touched the pear slightly and the painting swung inward.

"Is this the Slytherin dorms?" James asked as they looked down the stairs.

"No..." Sirius replied. "The Slytherin dorms are one floor down and guarded by a painting of a Snake Charmer."

"Appropriate." James said.

"So where does _this_ painting lead?" Remus asked.

"Hopefully somewhere were there is food." Sirius stepped through the portal.

"There is food down there all right." Remus murmured.

"Then lets go." James followed Sirius as he marched down the stairs.

"Food." Sirius stated as they entered what appeared to be a Kitchen.

"Masters?" A House Elf appeared by the table in the center of the room. "Is there anything Neeky can be getting youse?"

"Food." Sirius smiled.

"Whatever they had for dinner please." Remus requested.

"Remus," James said seriously. "We could be having a veritable feast of our favorite foods and you want what they had for _dinner_?"

"As much as I hate to do this," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I have to agree with James."

Remus shrugged. "It just doesn't feel right to make them do extra work."

"Lupin my friend." James said grandly. "House Elfs live to serve."

"That doesn't make it right." Remus sighed as plates containing steak and potatoes were brought to them. "It smells like slavery to me."

"Why my good Sir," James said to Sirius in his most grown up voice. "I do believe we have a revolutionary in our midst."

"I do believe you are right old man." Sirius replied in kind. "Though one with unpopular views."

"Stuff it." Remus rolled his eyes at them before returning to his plate.

The other two boys exchanged grins before turning to their own plates.

* * *

"I still say lying is a bad idea." Remus grumbled shortly after they left the Kitchen behind.

"Do you want to tell the truth?" James asked.

"Yes," Remus rolled his eyes. "We went exploring, we got lost."

"It happens to first years all the time." Sirius put in. "Lily was telling me that just the other day she and a Ravenclaw got stuck in a corridor on the third floor for two hours before the stairs changed back."

"I still like the lying part better." James muttered. "It adds excitement."

"You will be the death of us someday." Sirius told him.

Remus paled, "don't say that."

Both of the other boys looked at him puzzled. "Why not?" Sirius asked. "It is just an expression."

"Just don't talk about James and death," Remus pleaded. "Okay?"

"All right." Sirius assured him. "I won't say it again."

"Excuse me." A painting on the wall cleared its throat.

The boys all looked up at it. "Yes?" James replied.

"Are you three lost?" The painting asked politely.

"Yes we are." Remus said smiling. His hand was across James's mouth.

"Can you direct us back to Gryffindor Tower?" Sirius asked.

"Oh," The painting said dismissively. "You are Gryffindors."

"What is wrong with Gryffindors!" James demanded, after shaking Remus off.

The painting smiled patronizingly. "I find you all rather vulgar."

"Vulgar?" James yelled.

"James Potter!" Remus hissed. "You are not helping anything."

"Potter?" The painting peered down at the messy haired boy. "I especially do not approve of you."

"Why not?" James demanded again.

"I hear that you and the heir to the House of Black engaged in fisticuffs." The painting shuddered. "Only the must vulgar of creatures would have been able to accomplish that."

"Phineas Nigellus," Sirius said suddenly. "I thought you looked familiar"

The painting blinked at Sirius, "and who might _you_ be?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius bowed.

"What are you doing with such common creatures as these?" Phineas inquired. "Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix well."

"I was placed in Gryffindor." Sirius admitted.

The painting blinked again. "Oh yes, I had heard something to that effect. Disappointing news."

"Phineas," Sirius said in a placating voice. "May I introduce the final member of our group?"

"If you must," The painting sighed. "But he is probably just like all the other vulgar Gryffindors."

"Phineas Nigellus," Sirius bowed again. "May I present Remus Lupin."

"Lupin?" Phineas perked up at that. "You have your father's hair. Or maybe it was your grandfather...." The painting trailed off. "What relation are you to Romulus Lupin?"

"His great grandson Sir." Remus bowed to Phineas as well.

"A good family," The painting mused. "I suppose that makes up for the fact you were sorted into the wrong house. You are all off to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Yes Sir." Sirius replied.

"Then follow me."

* * *

End Notes:- About Remus and the moon, this is how I see it: A few days before the full moon he would be listless, weak and generally irritable. After the full moon he would have increased energy because he would be coming off the buzz of the change. Over his life the change will get harder and result in less of a buzz. The wolfsbane potion will make it easier, but cloud his mind. 

- Please Review.


	20. Who Knew?

Again I Turn Around to You 

Part Nineteen: Who Knew?

The Quidditch Pitch was loud as the two teams took to the sky. Andromeda moved into her position in front of the Ravenclaw goal posts with a grace that Sirius couldn't help but envy. His flying had become 'tolerable' during the first year flying classes, but he had a long way to go before he rivaled Andromeda's abilities.

"Gods above!" James exclaimed next to him. "I love Quidditch!"

Sirius shot James a disgusted look. Both James and Remus had been flying circles around the rest of their class before the end of their first lesson.

**_'Blacks should never fly for transportation. It presents a windswept front which is never okay unless one has been defending the honor of one's team and family upon the pitch.'_**

_'So instead her son looks like a fool at his flying lessons.'_ Sirius mentally sighed. _'Not that I would ever mention that to her, I don't think she'd like the criticism.'_

"Quidditch is a _sport_." Narcissa shuddered. 'Sports make you sweaty.'

"You don't like sweat?" Bellatrix called across the Gryffindors to her sister. "Lucius must be _so_ unsatisfied."

Narcissa gave her sister a prim look. "Lucius has nothing to complain about in our relationship."

"Are they always like that?" Remus whispered across James to Sirius.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sirius admitted. He briefly thought back to the reason they were sitting with the Black sisters.

* * *

The Great Hall was alive with the team colors for the Quidditch cup finals.

"I think Ravenclaw has a better chance." The Head Girl had been informing Lily when Sirius had joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Naw," A Redheaded seventh year disagreed. "Hufflepuff's Diggory is determined to win this one, as it is his final game at Hogwarts."

"You want to bet on that Weasley?" The Head Girl grinned.

"Absolutely." Weasley replied. "Two Sickles that Hufflepuff manages to cream Black into the goal posts, and a Galleon that Hufflepuff wins." The two Seventh years spit into their palms and smacked them together to seal the bet.

"I see the Gryffindors are as uncouth as ever," Narcissa drawled behind Sirius. "Malcom, are you sure your family can afford to be throwing away its entire budget? Ravenclaw _will_ win."

"Is there anything we can help you with Narcissa?" The Head Girl raised her eyebrow. "Or are you just slumming?"

"I merely wanted a moment of my cousin's time." Narcissa smiled nastily. "Sirius?"

Sirius rose to follow her with out a glance at the rest of the table. She led him to a quite area close to the door of the Hall.

"We will be sitting together at the Game." Narcissa stated. "The Black solidarity will not be compromised, even by our dislike of your House."

"I understand." Sirius murmured.

"You are a good boy, Sirius." Narcissa smiled. "And as such, you can invite your friends to join us if you wish."

* * *

"Poor you," James said, shaking Sirius out of his reverie. "Though I still don't get what they were talking about."

"Sex." Sirius rolled his eyes at James.

"Oh," James nodded. "Ew."

"Get him you damn Beaters!" Bellatrix yelled suddenly causing the boy to jump.

"Hey ref!" Narcissa screamed at the flying wizard as she jumped up. "That was definitely an illegal play!"

"Yes!" Bellatrix smiled as Andromeda stopped the ball and threw it to one of her teammates. "No one gets _anything_ past a Black."

"The official still should have called that Hufflepoof on that bludger sent right at her," Narcissa grumbled as she sat down.

"I've decided that we're going to join the team next year." James announced to his dorm mates.

The Black sisters both glared at him. "While that is an admirable goal for you," Bellatrix began.

"We'd rather you kept it to yourself while the game is still in play." Narcissa finished.

James shrank back into his seat to avoid their gazes. Once they felt him suitably cowed the sisters turned back to the game.

"What do you call that 'Meda?" Narcissa yelled. "How could you let those badgers score!"

"Keep your head in the game Black!" Bellatrix joined in. "Your still in the lead, no reason to panic yet!"

The shouting continued as the teams moved up and the field with the Quaffle. The two girls only stopped when the crowd held its collective breath as the Seekers dived.

**"Bones comes up with the snitch!" **The announcer boomed across the pitch as the Hufflepuff section roused itself to cheer their victorious team.** "Hufflepuff wins!"**

"Well damn." Bellatrix pouted as she flopped back into her seat.

"At least Ravenclaw scored more goals than Hufflepuff." Narcissa pointed out. "The Blacks upheld their honor on the field."

"We'll probably have to get her drunk to forget this game." Bellatrix said mournfully.

"As if you wouldn't enjoy that." Narcissa sneered.

The two girls looked down at the boys as if they had just realized they weren't alone. "You can go now." Bellatrix informed them.

"Thank you for allowing us the honor of sitting with you." Remus said politely.

"Aren't you sweet?" Narcissa smiled at him. "We'll see you lot at dinner."

The two girls turned and headed down to the changing rooms.

"That was certainly entertaining." Remus laughed when they were finally out of sight.

"You're higher in their esteem than I am." Sirius shrugged.

"They scare me." Peter said, speaking up for the first time since Sirius had issued the invitation to join his cousins.

"Very true." James agreed. "They have this certain look in their eyes."

"So what was that about joining the House team?" Sirius changed the subject.

"I think we should try out next year." James said, brightening up considerably. "I've always wanted to play Chaser, you would be good as a Beater, Remus would be a good Keeper and Peter has the perfect build for a Seeker."

"That high on a Broom?" Peter gulped as they descended the stairs. "And all that diving that Seekers have to do? I think I'll stick to the ground." His face took on a green tinge at the idea.

"Then you'll have to be our number one fan," James smiled. "Think you can handle that?"

"As long as you don't make me get on a broom," Peter sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Let's go get ice cream from the Kitchen to celebrate our decision to play next year." James's smile got wider.

"The Kitchen?" Peter asked. "Where is that?"

"While you were away for Easter Break we found where the Kitchen is." Remus explained.

"I'll show you!" James skipped ahead of them a little.

"I don't want ice cream." Sirius told them. "In fact I think I'll head back to the Tower."

"Please don't tell me that you are going to do _homework_." James pleaded.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "I am almost done with the rest of it."

"I as well," Remus said suddenly. "I mean, I want to go and finish my homework too."

"Come on Peter," James shook his head. "Let's leave the bookworms to themselves."

The dark haired boy moved toward a Dungeon entrance to the Castle.

"Hey Peter!" Sirius called after the blond as he followed James. "If you find a good closet or deserted classroom feel free to lock him in there!"

* * *

"What will we tell McGonagall if he actually _does_ leave James in a closet somewhere." Remus inquired as they stepped into their dorm room.

"That we have no clue where James is." Sirius said promptly. "Which means that if Peter returns alone we hit him with a silencing spell before he can open his mouth."

"You've thought about having Peter off James a lot have you?" Remus asked dryly.

"Nope," Sirius smiled. "But you have to admit that it was a good solution to the problem."

Remus smiled back slightly uncertainly. "So if we were tortured we couldn't tell anything."

Sirius's smile became as uncertain as Remus's. "Why would we be tortured?"

"For information maybe?" Remus shrugged. "Or maybe because the people doing the torturing just like having power over other people?"

Sirius frowned. "But with this situation with James, they are more likely to dose us with veritaserum."

Remus inclined his head. "True."

Sirius gave Remus a long look. _'What was _that _all about?' _He shook his head and sat down on. his bed.

"Sirius?" Remus's voice made him look up again.

"Yes?" Remus moved to stand next to Sirius's bed.

"I am sorry about the whole potion thing." The boy sat down next to Sirius.

"That was a month or so ago now." Sirius said puzzled. "It's been forgotten as far as I am concerned."

"No," Remus said seriously. "I can't forget it. I want to explain my actions."

Sirius looked into his eyes. "Go ahead."

"Something happened to me when I was younger," Remus began to fidget with Sirius's blanket. "I was pretty badly mauled; but my uncle was even worse." He paused. "As a result of this accident he was put on Benommenheit to help with the pain, since little else did."

Sirius cocked his head. "Do you really want to continue? I'll probably...."

"Tell your parents?" Remus shrugged. "I know, but I still want to tell you."

Sirius nodded for him to continue.

"When it became apparent that my uncle wasn't responding to anything _but_ Benommenheit my parents just gave in and bought more and more of it for him." Remus explained softly. "But even when he eventually healed, he continued to take it. He stole some money, which my parents managed to keep out of the papers."

"Huh." Sirius leaned back.

"Yeah." Remus replied.

"You know I am going to have to tell my parents about that," Sirius began after a few moments. "So why did you tell me any of this at all?"

"I want you to be able to give them something." Remus touched his arm. "Maybe then they won't hurt you when you see them again."

"What makes you think my parents, who love me, hurt me?" Sirius yanked his arm away.

"You said that Benommenheit was the only thing that helps you," Remus moved slightly. "According to some of the potions books I've been reading Benommenheit is primarily used for pain in the nervous system. It I s the only known potion to help with pain in those suffering from the after effects of the Cruciatus curse."

Sirius felt his face go blank. "And that means what to me?"

"Sirius," Remus pressed. "You told me that Benommenheit was the only thing that helped you. Following that logic, you must have suffered from Cruciatus during the Christmas Holiday."

"It still doesn't follow that one of my _parents_ is the person who cursed me." Sirius argued. "I spent time with my cousins, and most of the pureblooded families in England."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Is there really anyone who would _dare_ to curse you, with out permission given by one of your parents? The Black family ranks only slightly lower than the Malfoys."

Sirius dismissed this, "Being a Gryffindor I am a disgrace to most of them."

Remus touched his arm again. "You're not denying that that you were under Cruciatus."

Sirius sighed. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to go against years of training and loyalty to just admit what ever bogus thing you think is wrong with me and my family?"

"I want to help you." Remus insisted. "I wanted to give you something that will make your parents _not_ hurt you."

The two boys stared at each other. "Thank you," Sirius said finally. "But I don't want you to worry about me anymore. This is my watch, not yours."

"We're in Gryffindor," Remus smiled. "Gryffindors are loyal to a fault. I can't help but worry."

"Worry about what?" Peter asked as he and James returned.

"Sirius's potion use," James reminded him. "You two finally resolved all the issues?"

"We have," Sirius said.

Remus glanced at the other boy before slipping off the bed onto the floor. "I've apologized enough."

"Good," James grinned. "It's great to see you two friends again."

* * *

End Notes:

- Yes, I did mean to leave it Hufflepoof.

- No, Remus's logic doesn't always make sense here.

- Yes, there will be more to Remus's aversion story, he hasn't spilled his guts out yet.

- Please Review


	21. The Ties that Bind

Again I turn Around to You 

Part Twenty: The Ties that Bind

Sirius stilled from his restless tossing the moment he felt the bed give underneath someone else's weight.

"Sirius?" A whisper came out of the darkness.

"Yes James?" He whispered back.

"Lumos." Sirius shaded his eyes as James's wand flooded his bed with light.

"Did you have to do that?" He snapped.

"Sorry," James mumbled.

Sirius sighed. "So what brought you on this midnight visit?"

"Its not midnight," James protested. "It is One Thirty."

"James," Sirius said warningly. "It is late, I'm tired. Get to the point."

"I'm going to miss you." James said after a moment.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "This couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No!" James shook his head. "We only have a week left to school and I'll miss you when the summer break begins."

"James," Sirius yawned. "We'll both be back next year."

"But you're going to be resorted." James wailed. "You might not be back with us!"

"James," Sirius put a hand on the other's arm in an attempt to quiet him. "We can still be friends no matter what house we are in."

James sniffled. "You'll promise me?"

"I promise that we'll always be friends not matter our House," Sirius smiled. "After that adventure all over the castle how could you doubt?"

Sirius's bed curtain was pushed aside. "Is this a private conversation?" Remus said sleepily.

"Not really," Sirius replied as he reached out to hold the curtain open some more. "Come on in."

Remus crawled onto the bed next to James, "You should cast a silencing spell if you're going to talk so loud."

_' I just knew that James was going to wake someone up.'_ Sirius cringed,_ 'besides me that is.'_

"Did we disturb you?" James asked politely.

"No," Remus shook his head. "I was up anyway. When I saw you come over to Sirius's bed I thought that I might be welcome as well."

"You're always welcome," Sirius yawned, his restlessness of earlier seemed to be leaving him.

"You'll promise?" Remus said, unknowingly echoing James.

"I promise you'll always be welcome in my bed." Sirius intoned.

"You're the best." James grinned and hugged Sirius.

"We all are." Remus corrected.

"So what's your summer plans," Sirius stifled another yawn.

"We're off to France." James bounced once, making Remus and Sirius move as well. "We're going to visit my mother's best friend, we do it every summer."

"My family is staying on the Isle." Remus said quietly. "I'll probably see you at the Malfoy - Black wedding."

Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Don't remind me. I hate weddings, you have to get all dressed up and sit for _hours_, and then the food isn't even really good."

"Hey!" James pouted. "If you two are both going to this wedding, why didn't _my_ family get an invitation?"

"Need I remind you what my mother thinks of you and yours?" Sirius shrugged. "You are upstart mushrooms with nothing to recommend yourselves except an ability to do trade."

"Does that mean you won't be allowed to see me during my brief stay in England?" James's pout became more pronounced.

"Not with out a miracle occurring." Sirius grinned. "Who knows though, it could happen."

"I wouldn't hold my breath for it though," Remus advised.

"At least _you _are going to get to see him." James grumbled.

Remus shrugged again. "It isn't like his mother knows what I look like."

"Brilliant!" James stood up. He was somewhat unstable on the soft mattress. "I, James Potter, will pretend to be Remus Lupin so that I may see Sirius Black this summer."

"Only one problem with that." Sirius piped up. "You look nothing like either of Remus's parents."

James fell onto the mattress. "Magic? An illusion? Polyjuice?"

"Not only is our House protected against such things as Illusions, but there is the underage magic whatsit to consider," Sirius gently reminded him. "But cheer up a little. It's only for two and a half months. Then we'll be back here and friends again."

"I'll write." James declared. "And honk if you can't write back."

"A joke, I presume?" Remus inquired.

"A joke." James sighed.

"A joke." Sirius repeated, he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Don't yawn." James commanded before yawning himself. "It's making me tired."

"You're the one who was so full of energy moments ago." Remus murmured.

"Energy gone." James said woefully. "Tired now."

"Me too." Sirius yawned. He leaned back against his pillow, intending to throw his roommates off his bed in a mater of seconds....

* * *

"Sirius?" Peter's voice made Sirius wake up suddenly.

_'God I'm so tired. I feel like I've been weighted down.'_

"Yes?" He croaked out loud.

"James and Remus are gone!" The panic in Peter's voice made Sirius shake his head. _'Trust Good Old Peter to overreact.'_

"They're probably at Breakfast." Sirius called unwilling to leave the warmth of his bed.

"No, I already went down to the Great Hall to look for them." Peter whined.

"What's the problem?" James's voice asked tiredly.

"James!" Peter exclaimed throwing aside the bed curtains.

Sirius felt the weight on his legs shift. "What's the commotion?" Remus asked blinking at the last of their roommates.

"You and James weren't in your beds!" Peter accused.

James shrugged. "So?"

"I was worried!" Peter frowned at the boy.

"Peter," James soothed. "What could have happen to us? We're in _Hogwarts_?"

Peter's frowned became more pronounced. "I was worried." He repeated stubbornly.

"Next time we have a late night talk that we all fall asleep at we'll remember to leave you a note." Sirius sighed.

"You could have joined us if you were up." Remus offered.

"You're sorta dead to the world when you sleep though." James shrugged.

Peter sighed and his frown disappeared. "Do you guys like me?"

"Why would you ask that?" James demanded.

"Well," Sirius could tell that Peter was on the verge of tears. "You went exploring with out me, and now you've spent the night together with out me."

"We don't mean to exclude you." James cried as he flung his arms around the smaller boy.

"But you do!" Peter did burst into tears this time. "And then I get so worried!"

"I'm sorry," James hugged Peter closer.

"I'm sorry too." Remus said as he joined in the hug.

Sirius looked at his roommates with a certain amount of doubt.

**_'The smallest touches between the closest of friends is allowed.'_ **His mother's instructions came unbidden into his mind. **_'But never loose yourself so completely as to embrace another person in Public.'_**

_'But you aren't in **Public**.'_ His mind supplied. _'You are in your room with your roommates.'_

_'One of them might tell someone else.'_ His more rational side quivered.

_'That is a risk that you're going to have to take.'_ He told himself, firmly over ruling the other voice. _'These are your **Friends.**'_

Slowly Sirius moved forward and opened his arms to the others. He was pulled in close by James and Remus.

"Friends?" James asked, looking at them each in the face.

"Friends," Peter sniffed.

"I feel like a blood oath is in order here." Remus joked.

"An excellent idea." James sounded delighted. "You research it over the summer and we'll do it!"

Sirius felt a cold rush pass through him.

Peter's face had paled as well. "Blood?" He squeaked. "Blood makes me feel faint."

James pouted. "Come and face it like a true Gryffindor."

"Isn't Blood Magic considered part of the Dark Arts?" Sirius asked quickly.

James face fell and he turned to Remus. "Is it?"

Remus shook his head and looked at Sirius. "I'm surprised at you. I would have thought that you of all people would be aware that while _most_ blood magic is indeed classified as Dark, there are a fair number of Light spells that also require blood. Simple Blood Oaths being among them."

"Ick." Peter shuddered.

"I agree." Sirius said. It was the first time he had ever agreed with Peter and the blond boy shot him a startled look.

James sighed. "You two are no fun."

"I'm beginning to think that is your favorite phrase." Remus teased.

"How can I help but say it all the time when two of our number always rain on the parade." James protested.

"Can we just forget the Blood oaths and go to breakfast?" Peter asked as his stomach spoke up.

"Fine." James groaned. "Just give us a chance to get dressed."

* * *

End Notes:

- Exactly _what_ is Sirius's problem with Blood Rites? Stay tuned.

- Please Review


	22. Home Again, Home Again, Jickety Jig

Again I turn Around to You 

Part Twenty-one: Home Again, Home Again Jickety Jig

The Great Hall was decked in the migraine inducing colors of Hufflepuff House for the End of the Year feast. The Slytherins were glaring and the Ravenclaws were moping. The Gryffindors were, in fact, the only group that Sirius found to be acting anything like their normal selves. They were as loud as always, uncaring of their loss.

For the Hufflepuffs their victory had come as something as a shock, and they were exhibiting uncharacteristic glee.

"The Snakes look like they're going to lynch the next Hufflepuff who dares look at one of them." Remus commented as the most recent onslaught of Hufflepuff happiness had come around and hugged them.

"They're just happy," A seventh year smiled. "This is the first time since I've gotten here that they've won."

"Still wish it could have been us," James sighed. "It would have been nice to tell my folks that we won."

"Eh," The Head Girl shrugged. "We won last year, and doubtless we'll win again eventually."

"As long as Slytherin didn't win I'm happy," The first Seventh Year grinned.

Sirius stifled a smile at that comment and turned back to his food.

"What are you doing now that you're a licensed witch?" Lily asked the Head Girl.

"Ministry of Magic most likely," The witch grimaced. "Either as a secretary or possibly to the Aurors. I haven't decided fully yet."

"You want to be an Auror?" James's head popped up. "That has always sounded like fun." He turned toward Sirius. "Don't you agree?"

"Not really," Sirius smiled. "I've always wanted to be a teacher, or maybe a librarian."

"How boring," Peter mumbled next to him.

"What about you Remus?" Lily sounded interested.

"I've always wanted to be an Auror as well." Remus admitted. "It is the thrill of the job I think."

"What _are_ Aurors?" Lily asked after a moment.

"They are a Peacekeeping force," The Head Girl told her. "Sort of like the Muggle constabulary."

"Oh," Lily blinked. "Women can become Aurors?"

"The Wizards learned a while ago to never underestimate a witch." The seventh year joked.

"Oh," Lily trailed off thoughtfully.

"Do you know how to cast the Unforgiveables?" James demanded.

"I've seen them in use," the Head Girl shrugged. "But never had to cast them myself. Imperious is hard to resist."

Sirius shivered. Across from him Remus seemed to give him an odd look, but when Sirius met his gaze, the boy merely gave him a small smile.

"How long does it take to become an Auror?" Remus asked.

"It depends on the level of Auror you hope to become...." Sirius turned away from the conversation. Joelle Patil briefly caught his gaze from her seat next to Lily but Sirius allowed himself the luxury of merely passing her over. He lay his head down on the table for a minute.

"Sirius?" Remus was leaning across the table.

Sirius started.

"Come on," James said from behind him. "If we're going to stay up all night we need to get going."

_'But....'_ A panicked voice in his mind started to protest the wisdom of being tired when he saw his mother next. "I guess I can sleep on the train." He shrugged to both himself and James.

"That's the spirit!" James grinned as the four boys left the Hall.

* * *

The Hogsmeade Station was as bustling as King's Cross was at the beginning of the year. Sirius set his trunk down next and looked over at his dorm mates.

"You'll write when you can?" James asked him hesitantly.

"When I can," Sirius smiled slightly. "I expect to receive owls from you via Remus."

The boy in question sighed. "If I must pass them along then I will."

"The train is leaving soon." Peter motioned. "I'm getting on even if you three decide to spend the summer here."

"I'll see you next year!" James called as he climbed after Peter.

Remus looked after them somewhat wistfully.

"You can go with them if you want," Sirius told him. "It's probably just going to be Severus and me, as always."

Remus darted forward to give Sirius an awkward hug. "I'll see you at the wedding." He climbed onto the train as well.

"Gryffindors," Severus drawled. "Overly affectionate and physical."

Sirius shrugged as he turned to face his friend. "It's not like we're going to change overnight."

"I, for one, wouldn't have you any other way." Impetua grinned next to Severus.

"Final Call!" The conductor called out giving them a pointed look.

"Coming," Sirius rolled his eyes. "One would think that some of the students are actually _eager_ to see their parents."

"Why Sirius," Impetua opened her blue eyes wide. "How can you suggest that we three would be anything but _delighted_ to see our progenitors."

"I look forward to my father's dry wit and scathing comments daily." Severus nearly forgot himself enough to stick out his tongue as they entered an empty compartment.

"At least your parents show some interest in you." Impetua mumbled.

"I pray for the day when I am found uninteresting." Sirius sighed.

"Amen." Severus nodded.

"You two _heirs._" Impetua laughed. "You have no clue!"

"Inform us then." Severus challenged.

"No," The girl shook her head. "I don't think so."

The three fell into a companionable silence which was broken when the door was slammed open.

Lucius Malfoy stormed in. "There you are." He ground out.

"Yes?" Impetua barely looked up.

"You shouldn't be here alone with two boys." Lucius hissed at her. "It is unbecoming of a Malfoy."

"Meanwhile you can sleep with all the women you want?" Impetua looked bored.

"The family name is at stake when you make yourself look like a prostitute." Lucius looked on the verge of murder. "I will not let you drag it through the mud!"

"Does Narcissa know who got Sarah Parkinson pregnant?" Impetua looked up at him sweetly.

"You wouldn't dare." Lucius stopped in his tracks.

"Go away Brother." Impetua commanded. "You tire me."

Lucius's eyes narrowed, but he still bowed to his sister. "As you wish." He turned and stalked out.

"You're going to get it later." Severus stated quietly when the door closed.

Impetua stood up and gathered her stuff. "I know."

"Some would say that you are as foolhardy as a Gryffindor." Sirius smirked.

"And those few who dared might be right." She moved toward the door. "Until the wedding."

"Until the wedding," the boys chorused.

* * *

Sirius nearly fainted in relief when he saw his mother's brother standing in the crowd at King's Cross. The young wizard was not his mother's favorite person, but was powerful and therefore tolerated. Plus, he had been known to get Sirius out of trouble.

"Are you ready to leave?" Mr. Ketteridge asked as Sirius approached him.

"Of course Uncle." Sirius replied.

"Then let us leave before my sister can claim that the Muggles and Mudbloods are corrupting us." Mr. Ketteridge's mouth twitched slightly.

Sirius smiled in return. _'Maybe with Uncle Patrick here the Summer won't be so bad.'_

* * *

End Notes:

- The End

- Part Two can be found amoung my stories authored. It is entitled 'Believing in What you Will'

- Please review.


End file.
